Un romance fuera de este Mundo
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: El Alcalde Bill Dewey siente deseos profundos de amor por una chica a quien considera muy especial en su vida, pero sus emociones le traicionan y teme al oprobio y rechazo de la sociedad, por lo cual, buscará la ayuda de alguien para poder ganarse el corazón de esa Crystal Gem tan especial para él. Clasificación K .
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El Alcalde de Ciudad Playa, Bill Dewey, estaba ocupado, como siempre, en sus labores de dirigir la ciudad, más que estando en épocas de frío, en la época de Febrero, había sido una fecha que a muchos les encantaba, pero para este hombre no, solo pensaba en su trabajo y nada más.

No había nada que le detuviera a este hombre serio, pero todos tenemos nuestro "Talón de Aquiles", nuestra debilidad y su debilidad, aunque no la conocían ellos por ser secreto suyo, él la tenía y era imposible ceder, él era quien manejaba la política y conducía al pequeño pueblo de Ciudad Playa en vías para su felicidad, bien común y prosperidad económica. Él pensaba siempre en su vida, no había nadie más en ella, salvo por una pequeña cosa que estaba siempre invadiendo su mente y era una Crystal Gem, su nombre con tan solo pronunciarlo, le causaba sonrojado en sus mejillas y le costaba hablar.

\- _"Perla"_. Dijo el Alcalde Dewey, mientras que la contemplaba en un retrato que un artista callejero le había hecho y que él le había pagado una gran suma de dinero por el cuadro más bello de la Crystal Gem.

Perla era su nombre, una de las integrantes de las Crystal Gem, cuerpo delgado, piel blanca pálida, su cabello era color melocotón claro, corto y terminando en punta, de ojos azules grandes y puntiaguda nariz en forma de cono. Su Gema es una perla incrustada en su frente, llevaba un top azul claro con una estrellita amarilla y cortas polainas de color rosa pálido bajo una falda azul verdoso iridiscente y sus zapatos eran de color azul claro con medias (calcetines) verde manzana.

Era de personalidad cariñosa, maternal y también, ocasionalmente, sobre-protectora, hasta el punto donde llegaba a ser dominante, pero con buenas intenciones; una dulce chica, a quien él había quedado asombrado y sonrojado por su belleza.

\- _"Dios, ¿por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo? Cada vez que quiero hablar con ella, yo me quedo rojo como un tomate y sin articular ninguna palabra"_ Pensó el Alcalde Dewey, mientras que caminaba de aquí a allá en su oficina.

Tenía que tener un plan en mente y él sabía cómo y dónde poder sacarlo del mejor postor.

\- _"Una chica tan hermosa, Dios, ¿por qué no puedo dirigirme hacia ella? La amo, pero temo por lo que puedan pensar, el Alcalde Bill Dewey, un hombre sentimental que se enamoró de una Crystal Gem"_ Pensó el Alcalde de Ciudad Playa.

Se levantó de su asiento y dio varias vueltas por el lugar, su oficina era su lugar o centro de reflexión, mientras que caminaba, pensaba y respiraba por esos momentos, iba a tener que pensar en algo muy importante, tenía a su hijo Buck, ya que su esposa y él se habían separado hacia mucho tiempo antes que Dewey fuera elegido Alcalde del pueblo de Beach City, ahora solo estaban ellos dos en el pueblo.

\- _"Debo hacerlo, no puedo vivir con esta inseguridad, mi corazón late muchísimo por ella, pero... Mis emociones me traicionan"_ Mencionó el Alcalde, mientras que comenzaba a pensar en quién podría ir a pedirle ayuda y cómo poder enamorarse de Perla.

No iba a ser una tarea fácil, además de que serían dos frentes, la política y el amor, él debería estar en ambos campos y haría todo lo posible para cumplirlo y lo haría, aunque le costara, pero él era un Dewey y ellos nunca se rendían.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Llegaba pronto el amanecer a Ciudad Playa, mientras que Dewey estaba en la oficina de su casa, tenía la foto de cuando se la tomaron a Steven y a las Crystal Gems cuando recuperaron la energía eléctrica, mientras que pensaba en la que estaba en el medio de la fotografía, el corazón del alcalde seguía latiendo de emoción por ella.

\- _"¿Por qué será que no puedo decírselo? Quiero y deseo hacerlo, está en lo más profundo de mi corazón pero me cuesta expresarme. Soy bueno dando discursos y apoyando a la gente de mi querido pueblo en momentos difíciles, como cuando desapareció el océano o el apagón, pero no puedo expresarme y decirle si le gustaría salir conmigo. Lo admito, soy un torpe, me pasaba lo mismo en la secundaria y en la universidad tuve la oportunidad de enamorarme, pero cuando ella se divorció de mi antes que lanzara mi candidatura para alcalde de Ciudad Playa, me di cuenta que lo único que llenaba mi vacío era el trabajo de alcalde, no sería otra cosa, pero por eso, olvidé a las personas que más estaban conmigo, como a mi hijo Buck, Dios, ¿qué clase de padre soy? Debería estar con él y darle mi apoyo, de que siempre estaría orgulloso de él, es mi hijo, tendría que haber sido más atento en ambas partes: Mi vida familiar y el trabajo, ¿cómo puede ser tan ciego?"_ Se lamentaba y reflexionaba el Alcalde de Ciudad Playa.

El miedo a ser cuestionado y criticado por un romance así, podría dejarlo por completo en un cuadro de humillación y no querría ser la foto en las tapas de las revistas y semanarios.

\- _"Mi padre fue el primer alcalde en gobernar este bello pueblo, el primero y el más respetado y querido, Patrick Dewey, mi familia llegó de Irlanda en 1845 y 1849, la terrible "Gran Hambruna Irlandesa", Dios, mi padre me contaba lo que sufrió nuestro pobre pueblo, mi tatara abuelo vivió con esa horrible experiencia y nosotros llegamos sin ni una moneda en el bolsillo y sufrimos mucho, especialmente que estábamos sin comida, no teníamos nada, pero sobrevivimos y logramos hacernos cargo de todo, mejoramos nuestra vida. Cuando mi padre asumió por primera vez el poder en 1970, todos lo llamaban para pedirle ayuda y él siempre iba con mi madre, cuando en 1972 tuvimos el trágico "Domingo Sangriento" en Belfast, el pueblo estuvo con nosotros, especialmente mi padre, quien sufrió bastante con esa represión que nos hicieron los ingleses, mis hermanos Gerry y Kate se fueron de Beach City meses después de la represión que hizo Inglaterra para unirse al IRA y ahora estoy aquí, soy el tercer alcalde de este pueblo y seguiré la línea de mi familia, no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos afecte y más que nada, seré el que le declare mi amor a Perla y lo haré"_ Juró Dewey, mientras que recordaba todos los eventos de su historia.

La historia de la Familia Dewey estuvo marcada por una triste tragedia que provenía del Siglo XIX con la "Gran Hambruna Irlandesa", seguida por las guerras que tuvo la isla por su independencia de Gran Bretaña, la división del país en dos y con todo el período de "Los Problemas" hasta 1999, cuando se llegó a la paz con el "Acuerdo de Viernes Santo", ahora él estaba como gobernante de aquel pueblo y debía cumplir con su rol de traer el bienestar y la seguridad para todos ellos.

\- _"Pero a la vez, no puedo soportar esta presión de tener que_ _sufrir por no poder hablar con ella, quiero hacerlo y lo haré"_ Juró el Alcalde, mientras que dejaba los miedos y se dirigía afuera de su casa.

Tenía en ese momento una misión que dar y cumplir:

\- Buscaré a Steven, él sabe cómo ayudarme. Se dijo, mientras que se subía a su coche con sus guardaespaldas y partían hacia la casa del hijo de Rose Cuarzo.

(Música Rush Rush, give me Yeyo de Debbie Harry, Scarface"

Fue así que comenzó la travesía del Alcalde Dewey en busca de ayuda para poder resolver su problema de amores.

 **Awww, bueno, es momento de saludar n.n.**

 **Megurine Chikane, saludos n.n :3 y muy buena tu historia de "La Diva y la Princesa".**

 **Para axeman 64 gracias por los saludos y porque te gusta "El Misterio de la Sangre Real" :)**

 **AkumuHoshi, gracias para vos también con los reviews, me alegro de que te guste muchísimo n.n.**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, se despide MontanaHatsune92. Buenas noches y paz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III: **Antes de empezar con este capítulo, agradezco muchísimo a los que dejaron reviews n.n, saludos a AkumuHoshi, Urakashi y María, me alegro de que les guste este fic, lo estuve pensando por mucho tiempo en hacer una historia que tenga de pareja a Perla con el Alcalde Bill Dewey, así que les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews n.n. Saludos de parte de su amigo MontanaHatsune92.**

Y ahora, comencemos con el capítulo III:

Como todo alcalde, Dewey debía tener un plan político-civil para poder obtener el corazón de la persona que amaba, pero con Steven no iba a ser suficiente, necesitaba a más gente para llevar a cabo su plan romántico.

\- ¿Quién podría ser los que me ayuden al respecto? Mmmmm, ya sé, el padre de Steven, el Señor Greg Universe, recuerdo que él siempre le dedicaba poemas y canciones a la mujer que siempre él amó: Rose Cuarzo, ¿cómo olvidarlo a ese hombre? Él también me puede ayudar, ahora da clases de guitarra a los chicos que desean formar bandas de rock aquí y no es mala idea. Bien, ahí tenemos un espacio lleno, me faltaría alguien más, pero ¿quién?. Se decía Dewey, mientras que estaba sentado en una banca de los muelles, cerca de la tienda de la Familia Pizza.

Por su cabeza pensó en preguntarle a Cebolla, pero era un niño o a Rolando.

\- No, no, él está afuera del pueblo con sus investigaciones paranormales y conspiratorias, ¿quién más me daría una mano? -En ese momento, una idea se le encendió en su cabeza- Buck, mi hijo, él sabe cómo ayudar a su padre, bien hecho, Bill, bien pensado. Se dijo y felicitó así mismo el irlandés, mientras que iba caminando por los muelles, esperando el amanecer, era una madrugada fría y no habían muchas personas por esa zona, salvo por los que abrían temprano sus locales, a ellos se les hacía raro ver a su alcalde deambular por esas horas.

\- Señor Alcalde, ¿se encuentra bien? Le preguntó Koffi Pizza, el dueño de la pizzeria al mandatario.

\- Por supuesto, es que necesitaba un poco de aire, la reunión de ayer me dejó bastante extenuado y sin aire, así que salí a dar una vuelta. Le respondió amablemente el hombre, mientras que le agradecía por su preocupación.

De ahí siguió deambulando por el muelle en esa noche fría de Ciudad Playa.

\- No había otra opción, has hecho bien, Bill. Se dijo así mismo el alcalde, mientras que cuando estaba por llegar hacia la zona del templo y la casa de Steven, vio a caer a una gema del Homeworld, su piel color mandarina con rayas anaranjadas oscuras en la cara y en los brazos, como las de un tigre, junto con un largo, enmarañado y espeso cabello color blanco, de cuerpo musculoso, polainas de caoba con una camisa con tirantes color rojo borneo, un diamante amarillo pálido en su pecho y cuello de caoba en forma de "V" y botas de color rojo derby con puntas marrones.

Al ver la batalla que terminaba, la misteriosa gema escapó de allí, herida, pero alejándose en su nave espacial de Ciudad Playa.

\- La hemos vencido a Jasper, pero volverá, estoy segura. Dijo Garnet.

\- " _¿Jasper?" Un momento, ahora lo recuerdo, esa era la gema que se estrelló con su nave hace unos pocos meses, Dios, otra vez ha vuelto. Espero que no vuelva a repetirse esto de nuevo"_ Pidió Dewey, mientras que veía a Steven con Perla curar a Lapis Lazuli, la cual había sido herida por el combate contra la gema enemiga.

\- ¿Va a recuperarse? Preguntó Amatista.

\- No te preocupes, Steven pudo reparar su gema, pero debemos ponerla a salvo. Vamos. Dijo Garnet, mientras que volvían a la casa, el orden había vuelto, pero Perla se quedó allí afuera, mirando las estrellas y r _e_ flexionando tras el encuentro con Jasper.

\- Espero que no vuelva a pasar, la última ve, Lapis la encerró en el océano, ahora se fugó de allí y escapó al espacio, traerá a Peridot para vengarse. Dijo la Crystal Gem.

Cuando se la vuelta para volver adentro de la casa de los Universe, se giró para atrás, para ver si había alguien más, pero cuando pensó que lo había visto, no encontró a nada ni nadie allí.

Mientras tanto, afuera, Dewey había tenido un mini-contacto con ella, una mezcla de alegría y tristeza le invadió, tristeza por haber sido un breve tiempo de acercamiento y alegría porque ella, por alguna forma, se habría dado cuenta de que el alcalde de Ciudad Playa estaba allí, viendo por si estaban todos bien tras la batalla, sobre todo en aquella Crystal Gem.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV: Un acto de decisión se llega cuando una persona está dispuesta a enfrentarse al peligro, tomar la espada del coraje y luchar para así llegar a su meta, para Dewey era una misión suicida en poder decirle a una chica como Perla sobre sus sentimientos, tenía que además armar su plan.

Las decisiones que uno toma, deben ser respetadas, Dewey sabía lo que hacía, pero necesitaba tener todo bajo su control y no ceder, debía a la vez también, hacerse cargo del pueblo y seguir dándole su bienestar y bien común.

\- _"Greg Universe sabe cómo conquistar una chica, cuando iba a la Universidad, siempre lo veía escribiendo canciones y componiendo música, todas las chicas se lanzaban hacia él, era todo un Casanova, pero en su corazón había un lugar para una única chica y su nombre era Rosa Cuarzo, a quien dedicó una dulce y bella canción en su honor. Pero yendo al punto principal, necesito hablar con él, lo buscaré durante la mañana, de seguro irá para pagar algunos impuestos, para eso lo buscaré cuando vaya al área de cobranzas"_ Ideó su primer plan Dewey, mientras que se retiraba de las playas.

(Música This life del Opening Theme de "Sons of Anarchy")

Amanecía un bello día en Ciudad Playa, mientras que el Sol salía, los negocios se iban preparando para recibir a los clientes y visitantes que llegaban allí, ya algunos surfers habían llegado a las playas temprano, a pesar del frío, para agarrar las primeras olas del día.

Mientras tanto, el Alcalde Dewey se encontraba ya en su oficina del Ayuntamiento, recibiendo el día con una buena taza de café y firmando documentos, a su vez, sus ojos se enfocaron sobre el retrato que había hecho un el mismo artista para él y era el de Perla.

\- Vamos a hacerlo: Adelante, Bill, haz tu jugada en la mesa. Se dijo así mismo, se levantó de su silla, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y respiró profundo, mientras que salía de su oficina y se dirigía hacia la zona de Cobranzas del Ayuntamiento, donde esperaba con encontrarse a Greg Universe, ya que tenía un importante asunto del cual hablar.

La jugada de Bill era buscar a Greg, justo pasó por la sala de seguridad, donde los guardias se hacían cargo del monitoreo y de que no pasara nada malo, pero el problema era de que debía encontrar al padre de Steven y así discutir la primera fase de su plan.

\- _"Allí está: Zona de Cobranzas, caja 4"_ -Tomó un respiro y se dirigió a la salida de la sala de control- Sigan así, muchachos. Les dijo el alcalde, mientras que los guardias se quedaban asombrados por el cambio de humor de su alcalde.

Fue así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba la gente pagando sus impuestos, mientras que veía a Greg salir de allí, se le acercó justo cuando salía por la puerta del ingreso a la zona de cobranzas.

\- Buenos días, Greg. Le saludó amablemente.

\- Señor Alcalde -Se quedó asombrado el padre de Steven- Qué sorpresa, ¿sucede algo? Le preguntó Greg Universe.

\- Oh, gracias por tu pregunta, primero, llámame Bill y no pasa nada malo, tranquilo. -Dewey se quedó bastante pensativo al respecto por lo que iba a decir- ¿Podemos hablar en mi oficina? Le ofreció el mandatario, mientras que Greg se quedaba asombrado.

\- Sí, por su puesto, Señor Alcal, digo, Bill. Le dijo aún asombrado el padre de Steven, mientras que caminaban por las escaleras hasta llegar a la oficina que estaba en la planta alta del ayuntamiento.

Y así que lo siguió con rumbo a su oficina, la primera estaba casi completa, ahora necesitaba los consejos y las ayudas del cantante y amor eterno de Rosa Cuarzo.

 **Saludos A AkumuHoshi y Urakashi n.n. Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V: Reunidos en la oficina de Dewey, el alcalde y el padre de Steven estuvieron tomando un café, mientras que el mandatario estaba listo para pedirle ayuda con respecto a un problema que tenía.

\- ¿Qué le pareció el café? Le preguntó amablemente el mandatario.

\- Muy bueno, igual al que le preparaba a mi querida Rose cuando nos conocimos. Le contó sobre cómo eran sus primeros días con aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos rosa.

\- Jeje, ella debe sentirse orgullosa de usted y de su hijo Steven, nos han protegido muchísimas veces contra esos seres que vienen a causar problemas aquí. Le respondió Dewey, mientras que se reía, un tanto nervioso, otro tanto real, pero no pudo escaparse a los ojos de Greg, ya que había visto sudar al Alcalde.

\- ¿Está bien? Lo noto un tanto nervioso. Quiso saber Greg.

\- Ah, ¿Esto?, tranquilo, es que tanto estrés a uno lo mete en estas situaciones. Le dijo, pero se dio cuenta de que el padre de Steven no iba a creerse esa mentira.

\- Señor Alcalde, ¿usted está bien? Me gustaría saber por qué hay aquí un retrato de Perla en su oficina. Quiso saber Greg, mientras que Dewey finalmente cedía ante la presión interna.

Finalmente Dewey no pudo sostener más esto, así que decidió soltar todo y contarlo al Señor Universe, quien estaba ya bastante asombrado de que tuviera el retrato de Perla allí.

\- Bueno, verá, primero, ese retrato me lo hizo un joven artista que estuvo aquí hace poco, le pagué una buena suma de dinero para que me lo hiciera y es que, de verdad, estoy enamorado. Le confesó todo Dewey.

\- Wow, ¿y por qué no lo dijo antes? Felicitaciones, Señor Alcalde. Le felicitó Greg, pero ese no era el motivo, porque faltaba un poco mas.

\- Sí, pero es una persona diferente y es...es...es...es...es...es...es ella. Le dijo, mientras que le señalaba el retrato de Perla.

Greg se quedó con la boca abierta, el esposo de Rose Cuarzo estaba asombrado de que el mandatario de Ciudad Playa estuviera enamorado de una de las Crystal Gems, ¿cómo era posible esto?.

\- Sí, estoy enamorado de Perla y me gustaría pedirte una ayuda, tú eres músico, le dedicabas canciones a Rose cuando la conociste y me encantaría pedirte que me dieras una mano: Enséñame todo lo que sabes de tu arte. Le pidió el alcalde.

Greg se quedó pensativo y finalmente se decidió.

\- Te ayudaré en todo lo que conozco sobre cómo enamorar a una bella dama, pásate al atardecer en la playa, cerca del templo, que te enseñaré primero con la poesía. Le dijo Greg y ambos estrecharon sus manos, acordando ese encuentro en las playas al Atardecer, sin que nadie lo viera al alcalde.

\- Allí estaré. Le confirmó Dewey a Greg, después de haber establecido el encuentro para su primera clase de romance, el esposo de Rose Cuarzo se retiró de la oficina.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI: Inmediatamente llegó la hora acordada, donde Dewey tendría su encuentro con el padre de Steven, Greg Universe en las playas, cerca del templo, allí tendría su encuentro con la poesía, primera fase del plan del esposo de Rose Cuarzo en ayudar al Alcalde sobre su timidez.

Y así fue como llegó Dewey al lugar de los hechos, donde lo estaba esperando Greg, quien estaba terminando de darle unas clases a un grupo de niños del pueblo costero.

\- Señor Dewey, por aquí. Le llamó el esposo de Rose Cuarzo, invitándole a sentarse junto a él en la fogata.

Dewey estaba un tanto nervioso, esperaba que la prensa no se enterara de esto, sino, sería una burla en todos los periódicos al respecto, un mandatario pidiendo ayuda a un civil, bueno, tanto no era, pero para Dewey, la tradición de su familia siempre fue apegada a ello y no debían ser humillados.

\- ¿Está todo bien, Bill? Le preguntó el señor Universe al mandatario.

\- ¿Cómo? Oh, disculpe. Le dijo, mientras que se sentaba a su lado y de ese momento, comenzaba la clase de poesía romántica.

\- Tranquilo, no de qué temer, es más aquí no hay nadie, por lo cual, podremos hacernos cargo de este asunto, ¿qué le parece? Le preguntó amablemente el hombre, mientras que Dewey aceptaba y empezaban con la "clase de Poesía".

El primer paso para todo Caballero, cuyo objetivo es, obviamente, conquistar el corazón de una bella chica, primero debe ser un gran poeta, que las palabras y el romance salgan de su corazón y su alma, eso es lo que un poeta posee, la fuerza de la poesía en el alma.

\- Bien, ¿qué le parece si recita un poema de Federico García Lorca? Le ofreció a su "alumno" el Señor Universe.

\- De acuerdo aquí vamos: "Cuando sale la Luna, se pierden las campanas y aparecen las sendas impenetrables. Cuando sale la Luna, el mar cubre la tierra y el corazón se siente isla en el infinito.

Nadie come naranjas, bajo la Luna Llena, es preciso comer, fruta verde y helada.

Cuando sale la Luna, de cien rostros iguales, la moneda de plata solloza en el bolsillo" Relató Dewey el poema "La Luna asoma" del poeta español Federico García Lorca y al oírlo así, tan increíblemente recitando un poema elegido al azar, Greg le aplaudió en señal de felicitación a su estudiante.

\- Muy bien, Señor Alcalde, muy bien. Le felicitó Greg, luego de aplaudirle.

\- Genial, se sintió muy bien y ahora, ¿qué sigue? Quiso saber Dewey.

\- Vamos a seguir con la poesía por un rato más, ha alcanzado una gran cima en pocos minutos. Le añadió en las felicitaciones Greg, mientras que ambos volvían a la clase que estaba teniendo el mandatario, ahora, él mismo debería componer un poema, escrito por su propio mano y mente, para Perla, no iba a ser una tarea fácil, pero él haría todo lo posible por ganarse el corazón de la chica de la cual amaba.

La clase entre civil-mandatario siguió por un buen rato, mientras que oscurecía, desde lo alto de la colina, Steven estaba con Connie, quienes habían cumplido una semana juntos, ambos estaban regresando de su cita.

\- Me divertí muchísimo esta noche, Steven, muchas gracias por la velada romántica. Le agradeció la chica morena al hijo de Rose Cuarzo.

\- No es nada, Connie, me alegro de que tú y yo la hayamos pasado bien. Le respondió dulcemente su chico, mientras que le daba un beso en los labios.

Ambos se sentaron en una pequeña banca de piedra, donde allí se dispusieron a quedarse un rato más, luego, Steven la acompañaría hasta su casa.

Cuando se quedaron un buen rato juntos, tomados de la mano y abrazados, contemplaban la Luna con todo su esplendor, pero hubo algo que les llamó la atención:

Cuando se dispusieron a dirigirse hacia la casa de Connie, vieron en las playas al padre de Steven con el Alcalde Dewey.

\- ¿Qué estará haciendo el alcalde aquí? Le preguntó Connie a Steven.

\- No lo sé, esto es raro, pero de seguro es para hablar de algún asunto con mi padre. Le respondió su novio, ya que ambos estaban asombrados, hasta incluso lo vieron recitar poesía romántica.

Muy pronto, el chico conocería el por qué del Alcalde Dewey de estar en las clases de su padre, eso muy pronto lo iba a saber.

\- Muy bien, Señor Dewey, la verdad estoy asombrado y con esta clase terminamos hoy, mañana pásese a la misma hora para seguir con las clases de poesía e iremos con la serenata. Le dijo Greg, mientras que despedían y Dewey iba hacia su coche, donde afuera, lo estaban esperando sus agentes de Seguridad.

\- Muchas gracias, amigo, nos veremos mañana en la próxima clase. Le agradeció el alcalde y se dirigió hacia su hogar, para reunirse con su hijo Buck.

\- No es nada, para están los amigos, si tiene alguna duda, llámeme o me manda un corre electrónico, ¿sí? Bueno, nos veremos mañana, Bill. Le dijo Greg y ambos se despidieron hasta el día siguiente, para continuar con las clases.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: **(Antes de empezar, mando saludos a todos los que dejaron reviews, en especial a AkumuHoshi, Urakashi, María y saQhra, para saQhra, gracias por el review, jejeje, me hizo reír, porque acá en Argentina, muchos políticos viven de eso, el despilfarro que hay es impresionante, lamentablemente, pero bueno, es para hacer una buena comedia a esto también n.n, gracias, amigo y saludos de MontanaHatsune92)**

Y ahora nuestra historia: Una decisión que se toma al respecto, sea buena o para remediar algo que se hizo mal, debe servir como lección, en especial si eres un mandatario enamorado de una Crystal Gem, era bastante llamativo, pero para él era un objetivo a lograr, además, el pobre el hombre se había divorciado tiempo atrás de su esposa, llevaba cuatro años sin su querida alma gemela.

\- _"Cada día me culpo de haberla dejado, la amaba con todo mi corazón, si no hubiera sido tan apegado al trabajo, la hubiera hecho más feliz, pero juro no fallarle a Perla, haré todo por ganarme su corazón"_ Pensó Dewey, mientras que conducía hacia su casa, después de haber estado en su primera clase de poesía con Greg Universe, ahora estaba regresando para descansar, "mañana será otro día", como diría Scarlet O´Hara al final de la novela "Lo que el viento se llevó", otro día iba a llegar y él volverá a seguir con sus intentos de ganarse el corazón de Perla y lo haría.

Pronto llegó a su casa y se bajó del coche, ingresando en su domicilio, donde lo estaba esperando su hijo Buck.

\- ¿Cómo andas, muchacho? ¿Todo cool? Le preguntó su padre a Buck, dejándolo sorprendido de escucharlo hablar de esa forma.

\- ¿Estás bien, papa? Le preguntó su hijo.

\- Claro, hijo, estoy muy bien y feliz, ven, vamos a cenar y te lo cuento. Le dijo su padre y Buck, sorprendido aún, le hizo caso y se dirigieron al comedor para cenar esa noche, entre padre e hijo, allí le iba a contar todo lo que había hecho y sobre el motivo, por el cual, él estaba muy feliz.

Una vez reunidos en la mesa, padre e hijo se dispusieron a cenar pasta italiana con albóndigas, mientras que Buck comía, aún sorprendido por el cambio de humor de su padre, decidió preguntarle qué era lo que había tenido tanta importancia para poner feliz a su padre.

\- Papa, ¿me podrías contar qué es lo que te ha puesto muy feliz hoy en día? Quiso saber su hijo.

\- Oh, jeje, discúlpame, pero no te lo conté, pero así será: Estoy yendo a las clases de Greg Universe, el padre de Steven. Le contó, por un momento pensó que tal vez sería un hobby, pero aún faltaba la mejor parte del relato.

Mientras que Buck le servía agua a su padre, él finalmente se preparó para contarle todo.

\- Bueno, hijo, al respecto por lo de las clases de Greg Universe, tengo que decirte, que...que... -Tardó varios minutos en hablar, hasta que cedió- que estoy enamorado. Le dijo él.

\- ¿De quién? ¿De Perla? Le preguntó, al escuchar esa pregunta, lo dejó asombrado, ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿Era el único que sabía de este asunto?.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Quiso saber su padre.

\- Fácil: Ese retrato que tienes en tu oficina no es porque eres admirador de las Crystal Gem, estás enamorado de Perla. Le respondió su hijo, Bill se quedó en seco y sin decir una sola palabra al respecto.

Bill se quedó helado y sin decir una palabra: ¿Qué tendría en mente ahora?.

\- Hijo, quiero que sepas que... Pero Buck le detuvo.

\- Papa, yo estoy contigo y también te ayudaré, aunque no hayas sido un buen ejemplo por tu trabajo para mí, siempre te voy a querer mucho. Le dijo Buck y ambos se dieron un abrazo.

\- Me alegro muchísimo de tenerte a ti, sacaste la astucia y la inteligencia de tu madre y el respeto y la decisión de mí. Bueno, vayamos a ver lo qué me dirá Greg en su clase. Le agradeció Bill, tras felicitar a su hijo, se lavaron los platos de la cena y el alcalde se fue a dormir, soñando con esa hermosa Crystal Gem en sus sueños.

Un nuevo día estaba por comenzar para él y ahora con la ayuda de su hijo, nadie ni nada se iba a interponer en su camino.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII: Uno dice que la ayuda de un hijo a su padre, es como darle o enseñarle una lección de la vida, cosa que Bill serviría, a pesar de que Buck era su único hijo, él lo quería muchísimo, pero no entendía muy bien el asunto de la cultura de los jóvenes de estos días, pero no se iba a rendir, si deseaba el corazón de Perla, primero debía conocer mucho sobre ella, sus gustos, lo que no le gusta, entre otras cosas importantes.

¡Y qué mejor forma de estudiar a la persona que amas, es llevando siempre un cuaderno y pluma para comprender bien!

\- ¿Estás seguro que podrás entender lo que quiero enseñarte, papa? Le preguntó Buck a su padre.

\- Claro, no seré una persona que siga tus gustos, pero eres mi hijo y nunca me avergonzaré de ti. Le dijo, mientras que le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

\- Gracias, pa. Le agradeció Buck y ambos se fueron a dormir.

A su vez, en sus sueños, Buck soñaba que estaba ya con su querida Crystal Gem, mientras que se le declaraba y le recitaba un poema de un escritor, poeta y periodista argentino llamado Leopoldo Lugones.

\- _" Un poco de Cielo y un poco de lago donde pesca estrellas, el grácil bambú, y al fondo del parque, como íntimo halago, la noche que mira como miras tú._

 _Florece en los lirios de tu poesía, la cándida Luna que sale del mar, y en febril delirio de azul melodía, te infunde una vaga congoja de amar._

 _Los dulces suspiros que tu alma perfuman, te dan, como a ella, celeste_ _ascensión. La noche...tus ojos...un poco de Schuman..._

 _y mis manos llenas de tu corazón"_ Le recitaba el bello poema a la Crystal Gem, mientras que ella lo escuchaba atentamente.

\- Eso fue lo más hermoso que oído en mi vida, sigue, por favor. Le pidió ella, mientras que él, con una sonrisa, lo hacía.

\- " _Largamente, hasta tu pie se azula el mar ya desierto, y la Luna es de oro muerto, en la tarde rose té._

 _Al soslayo de la Luna recio el gigante trabaja, susurrándole en voz baja los ensueños de la Luna._

 _Y en lenta palpitación, más grave ya con la sombra viene a tenderte de alfombra su melena de león._

 _"La Luna te desampara y hunde en el confín remoto su punto de huevo roto que vierte en el mar su clara._

 _Medianoche van a dar, y al gemido de la ola, te angustias, trémula y sola, entre mi alma y el mar."_

 _"Dulce Luna del mar que alargas la hora de los sueños de amor; plácida perla que el corazón en lágrimas atesora y no quiere llorar por no perderla._

 _Así el fiel corazón se queda grave, por eso el amor, áspero o blando, trae un deseo de llorar, tan suave, que sólo amarás bien si amas llorando._

 _Divina calma del mar donde la Luna dilata largo reguero de plata, que induce a peregrinar._

 _En la pureza infinita en que se ha abismado el Cielo, un ilusorio pañuelo tus adioses solicita._

 _Y ante la excelsa quietud, cuando en mis brazos te estrecho es tu alma, sobre mi pecho, melancólico_ laúd". Le relató todo el poema a ella, citándolo a la perfección.

\- Ven a mis brazos, Mi Poeta Platónico. Le pidió Perla, mientras que ella lo besaba apasionadamente, hasta que de golpe, un temblor se produjo en las playas y desde la superficie marina, apareció la malvada gema Jasper, quien estaba con Peridot, la cual estaba por hacer una fusión con ella.

\- He venido por venganza. Dijo ella y Perla se lanzó al ataque para defender a sus seres queridos, pero, en medio de la pelea, ella fue alcanzada por la espada de Jasper, la cual atravesó su gema, destruyéndola por completo.

Mientras que desaparecía, ella pudo decirle sus últimas palabras a Dewey.

\- Gracias, gracias por todo, Bill Dewey, te amo y por siempre te recordaré. Adiós. Le dijo ella con sus últimas fuerzas y murió.

Fin del sueño de Dewey: El alcalde se despertó temblando de frío por el sueño que había vivido, mientras que recuperaba el aliento perdido, tomó un gran trago de agua y se dispuso a calmarse por lo que había visto en sus sueños.

(Música Empty Spaces de Pink Floyd: The Wall)

Bill se secó el sudor frío que tenía en su frente y respiró hondo.

\- Fue solo un sueño, solo un sueño. Se decía varias veces, hasta caer bajo el poder del sueño de nuevo en su cama, dentro de poco iba a amanecer y él se prepararía para otro día de trabajo y de clases con Greg en las playas como el día anterior.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX: Comenzaba a amanecer en una nueva y fría mañana en Ciudad Playa, mientras que el Alcalde Dewey desayunaba temprano, se dirigió hacia el Ayuntamiento para dar por iniciada sus actividades laborales en la política y a su vez, se preparaba para mostrar unos poemas que había escrito la noche anterior, mientras que estaba viendo una película española de los años 30.

\- A Greg le va a encantar estas bellezas. Se dijo así mismo el mandatario, mientras que llegaba su secretario con los documentos para firmar y le daba su agenda para las reuniones que tendría con el Consejo de la Ciudad Playa con respecto a los preparativos para el verano en la ciudad.

 **(Pero antes de continuar, saludos para los que dejaron reviews, especialmente a saQhra, con respecto al error que me marcaste, sí, discúlpame, es que estaba medio dormido y puse ese error, gracias por señalarme eso y por el review n.n, habrán canciones, puse la de "Empty Spaces" de Pink Floyd: The Wall para homenajear a esa escena de la película n.n. Saludos, amigos, de parte de MontanaHatsune92).**

Al despertar, él sintió como una punzada por ese sueño que tuvo, ¿qué podría haber sido? ¿Fue algo que iba a pasar entre él y la Crystal Gem?.

\- No, no pasará nada malo entre ella y yo, ya que ellas la expulsaron a Jasper, tranquilo, Dewey, tranquilo, respira hondo. Se calmó, mientras que respiraba varias veces para bajar la tensión.

Después de lavarse y desayunar una buena taza de café con unas tostadas francesas, se dirigió a su coche, mientras que los Guardias del Servicio de Seguridad iban escoltándolo hacia el ayuntamiento, donde allí empezaba otro día de funciones políticas.

Mientras que saludaba a todos sus empleados y a los ciudadanos del pueblo, él ingresó en su oficina, donde recibió los primeros informes y formularios para firmar, aparte de tener una reunión esa mañana con los dueños de los restaurantes de la costa y de que además tendría que preparar todo para el bicentenario de la fundación de Ciudad Playa.

\- _"Bien, luego del trabajo, iré a reunirme con Greg para la siguiente clase"_ Pensó Dewey, mientras que miraba su reloj en el celular.

Fue una reunión bastante larga, mientras que se acercaba la hora de terminar con los documentos, recibió un mensaje de Greg, el cual le decía lo siguiente.

\- _"Señor Dewey, la clase de hoy queda suspendida por un asunto que debo terminar, mañana retomaremos lo que no pudimos ver hoy._

 _Greg Universe"._

Ese era el mensaje que le había mandado el padre de Steven, mientras que el alcalde veía que necesitaría ampliar más sus conocimientos con respecto a la poesía, por lo cual, tomó su teléfono y llamó a su hijo Buck.

\- _Habla el Gran B, ¿quién es?_ Habló su hijo desde la otra línea, mientras que su padre se quedaba sorprendido por el lenguaje que hablaba su hijo.

\- _Soy yo. Buck, necesito tu ayuda."_ Le pidió Dewey, mientras que le hablaba al respecto de lo ocurrido con la clases suspendida de Greg.

\- _Oh, ya entendí: Bueno, encuentrame en casa, a eso de las 17:00 PM, a esa hora te daré una mano, más que nada, con tu querida década del 80._ Le dijo su hijo.

\- _¿A qué te refieres?_ Preguntó su padre.

\- _Ya sabes: Como la película "Scarface" con Al Pacino o cuando me veías jugar al GTA V con el personaje de Michael De Santa, tú eres igual a él con respecto a que ambos extrañan su querida década del_ 80\. Le respondió su hijo, cosa que Buck no podía olvidar una buena época en la que la pasaba muy bien entre amigos y chicas bonitas.

\- _Está bien, allí estaré._ Le agradeció su padre y colgó el teléfono, volviendo a sus tareas de funcionario del gobierno de Ciudad Playa.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X: Un padre siempre estará orgulloso por las acciones que haga su hijo, las cuales siempre deben ser buenas y que tengan un objetivo, con respecto a la ayuda que Buck le había ofrecido a su padre era darle un estilo "Cool", como él lo llamaba a su forma de vestirse, pero a su padre, iba a darle un viaje por el tiempo hacia su querida década del 80, con la buena música y la cultura de ese entonces.

Pero si tú eres el mandatario de una ciudad costera, cuya economía depende de las actividades del verano y la industria local, debes mantenerlo en secreto, sí es que no quieres pasar el peor de los bochornos del Mundo ante la prensa, la cual se lanzaría para humillarte hasta tal punto en el que la gente llegaría a cuestionar tu papel como mandatario.

\- Bueno, aquí vamos. Se dijo Buck, tras regresar del ayuntamiento a su casa, cuando se detuvo en un semáforo, esperando a que pasara a verde, sus ojos se posicionaron sobre aquella bella Crystal Gem, Perla estaba allí, su corazón se detuvo, como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo, quería bajar el vidrio de su coche, pero le costaba hacerlo, se sentía como si algún mago o hechicero lo controlara y no le dejara expresarse, literalmente quiso hablar, pero sus palabras no salieron de sus labios.

\- _"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? Dios, está allí, vamos, palabras, salgan de mis labios, expresen su opinión"_ Pidió Bill, pero no pudo, mientras tanto, en la vereda, Perla estaba con Amatista, quienes habían vuelto de recorrer el centro comercial.

\- Oye, Perla, mira. Le señaló Amatista al Alcalde Dewey, el cual estaba haciendo caras locas.

\- ¿Qué le estará pasando? Se preguntó ella, mientras que caminaba hacia la ventana y golpeaba suavemente para saber qué era lo que tenía el mandatario.

Por otro lado, Dewey estaba más petrificado que en la película "Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos", trató de hacer algo, pero no pudo, solo hizo una sonrisa hacia Perla, quien lo tomó como que todo estaba en orden.

Cuando Perla se acercó y miró al alcalde sonreirle, ella se puso un poco alarmada, sabiendo que ese hombre actuaba de forma muy rara, por lo cual optó por alejarse y él escuchó unas palabras de ella.

\- _"Qué sujeto más raro"_ Dijo ella, causando la risa de Amatista.

Al oír esas palabras, Dewey quedó petrificado y cuando vio que el semáforo cambió a verde para avanzar, él se dirigió hacia su hogar y apoyó la cabeza en el volante, Perla le había dicho eso, no tenía que desilusionarse, habría otra oportunidad y con su hijo la iba a ver.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI: \- _"Qué sujeto más raro" "Raro", "Raro"._ Se repetía una y otra vez, mientras que Dewey estacionaba su auto en el garage de su casa, mientras que recordaba las veces que la tuvo cerca a Perla, ni siquiera fue un contacto, sino apenas unos centímetros que le llevaron a algo.

\- _"Las últimas veces que estuve cerca de ella fue durante las Fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo, recuerdo que estaba vistiendo un elegante traje negro con una corbata color vino, zapatos del mismo color que mi traje, estábamos festejando el 31 de Diciembre en la plaza del pueblo, preparando todo para el conteo y el frío que hacia, jeje, fue muy divertido y fue... Fue ahí que la pude ver y hasta se me acercó, con una bella sonrisa en su rostro y me dijo..."_

Flashbacks: Faltaban pocos minutos para la llegada del Año Nuevo y cuando sonaron las 12 de la medianoche, todas las campanas y relojes marcaron la hora del Nuevo Año, uno viejo se retiraba y empezaba otro, siempre dicen que el Año Nuevo trae buenas energías y un buen comienzo, como la Navidad y las Fiestas Patrias, e incluso la Semana Santa, para Dewey, quien era Católico, lo conocía muy bien, venía de su tradición de Irlanda con su familia, " _la tradición de la Patria de la que viene uno, no se olvida jamás"_ , así lo diría su abuelo Gerry Dewey, quien siempre lo contaba todo al respecto de mantener siempre la tradición familiar y de la Patria de Irlanda.

\- _"Bueno, otro año que se va y comienza uno nuevo, Dios, cuantas cosas que he experimentado este año, buenas y malas"_ Se decía Dewey en su mente, mientras que en ese momento, vio a alguien acercase a él cuando estaban todos festejando.

\- _Feliz Año Nuevo, Señor Alcalde._ Le deseó Perla, mientras que le daba un pequeño en los labios, tal vez como producto de la emoción por un nuevo año, pero para él, fue como el comienzo de su amorío.

Fin del flashbacks: \- ¿Eso te dijo? Le preguntó Buck a su padre, quien tan solo se limitó a dar un "Sí" con la cabeza, Buck se quedó pensativo al respecto.

\- Y lo soy, lamentablemente soy un sujeto raro. Se lamentó Bill, mientras que se sentaba en el sillón de la sala familiar.

\- No digas eso, papa, no lo eres, eres una persona muy cool para sentirte tan mal. Le dio ánimos su hijo.

\- Buck, te lo agradezco pero no creo que pueda estar con Perla, si ella dice eso, ella tiene razón. A una Dama jamás hay que contradecirla. Le dijo su padre.

\- Eso es muy caballeroso, pero, papa, debemos seguir, vamos, ahora te enseñaré como deberá ser tu nuevo look para el bicentenario de Ciudad Playa. Le animó su hijo y ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación del segundo, donde en su armario, estaba lleno de prendas de diversas épocas, especialmente de los Años 70 y 80.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII: Las ropas que Buck tenía en su armario gigante, iban a darle una buena mano a su padre, el tema era que no sabría si esas prendas iban a ser buenas, pero, ¿cómo no confiar en su propio hijo?.

\- Bien, papa, ¿qué te parece estas prendas? Le preguntó Buck, mientras que le pasaba a su padre un conjunto gris, parecido a la ropa de Michael De Santa del GTA V, incluyendo unos zapatos negros y unos lentes oscuros de Sol.

\- Mmm, déjame ver. Le pidió unos minutos para que se cambiara y de ahí, al salir, se dirigió hacia su hijo para que lo viera.

\- Te ves perfecto. Esta será la primera tanda para tu futura cita. Le dijo su hijo, mientras que Bill se volvía a poner su traje clásico.

\- Gracias, ¿y tienes más? Le preguntó su padre.

\- Sí, déjame... Pero en ese momento, el celular de su hijo sonó, dándole a entender que tenía una reunión con unos amigos y tuvo que suspender el cambio de moda para su padre.

\- Bueno, ve a ver a tus amigos y mañana me sigues ayudando. Le dijo Bill y su hijo se despidió de él, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para encontrarse con sus amigos, ya que tenían una reunión en esos momentos.

Bill, después de que su hijo se despidiera de él y partiera con sus amigos, se quedó en su casa, mientras que se preparaba un café y descansaba del largo día de trabajo, esperaba poder no creerse que Perla le hubiera dicho esa palabra que lo hizo sentir mal: "Raro", él se sentía culpable por dentro por no haber podido reaccionar a tiempo con respecto a cuando la tenía cerca a ella, solo se quedó helado tras verla, se sentía como un tonto o un payaso frustrado que le causó enojo consigo mismo y encima no podía creer lo que había él mismo hecho.

\- Debería no ser tan nervioso cuando la veo, pero es tan hermosa como una flor en Primavera, Dios, ¿por qué me ocurre? Se sintió mal el alcalde, mientras que la cafetera le anunciaba que su café estaba listo.

(Música Death Theme/Sad Song del OST la película "The Untouchables" o "Los Intocables")

Dewey hundía la cabeza en su sillón y sintió como esas palabras que había dicho Perla lo herían de a poco, no podía mostrarse así ante el pueblo de Ciudad Playa, le llevaría a la caída total de su mandato y sería la burla de la prensa, imaginarse la prensa con sus titulares llenos de escándalos y engaños, harían que todos le dieran la espalda. Mientras que se hundía en la tristeza, sabiendo que tal vez, él debería dejar ir a Perla, ella merecería a alguien más "buena onda" que él, fue entonces que tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión, mientras que hacía zaping, se encontró con la película " _Pink Floyd: The Wall",_ iba por la mitad y sentía como las canciones de Roger Waters le traían viejos recuerdos que le causaban mucho dolor interno.

(Música Is there any out there? de "Pink Floyd: The Wall")

¿Habría alguien ahí fuera esperándole? ¿Quién sería? Sentía que todos esos deseos de tener el corazón de la Crystal Gem se hundían como un barco en medio de una tormenta en alta mar.

(Música My Life de JJ, de la serie "Sons of Anarchy")

 _\- "Tal vez deberían entender que hasta un alcalde puede fracasar, yo lo intenté, pero si la prensa se entera, estaré perdido"_. Por ese momento, él se resigno a seguir.

(Música The Lost Boy, Greg Holden, serie "Sons of Anarchy""Opie´s Funeral")

Inmediatamente sintió que todos los recuerdos más tristes de su vida pasaban como una película que jamás terminaban, si, hasta el hombre más fuerte puede caer por el simple deseo de su corazón, la traición del mismo, era considerado un error, pero nada le ganaba. Dewey sentía como sus lágrimas humedecían su rostro y su traje, viendo el final de la película de "The Wall", buscó algo más con que entristecerse y encontró "Sons of Anarchy" y "Neon Genesis Evangelion", una combinación muy fuerte, al ver tanta muerte, dolor y lágrimas, él mismo se sentía parte de todo el espectáculo, por lo cual lloró por todo, desde el divorcio con su esposa hasta ese mismo momento, en el que su corazón se había destruido, él ya no se sentía como el mismo, solo necesitaba un milagro.

\- Dios, por favor, dame un milagro para poder estar con ella, he sido un buen hombre, ayudo a la gente, juro mis promesas, jamás le he fallado a nadie, por eso te pido que me des una mano. Le rezó Bill a Dios de rodillas, hasta que en ese momento...

El celular de Greg sonó y él atendió, tratando de evitar que el que llamara no notara que había estado llorando a mares.

\- _¿Sí?_ Preguntó Bill, mientras que empezaba la conversación.

\- _Alcalde Dewey, soy yo, Greg Universe, escuche, justo en este momento estoy libre y podemos continuar con la clase del otro día, ¿qué le parece venir ahora?_ Le preguntó Greg, Bill miró el reloj y supo que sería un buen momento, el milagro que él había pedido se cumplió por obra de Dios y de inmediato se empezó a sentir mejor consigo mismo.

\- _Sí, allí estaré, espéreme que ahí salgo._ Le respondió Bill y colgaron.

Inmediatamente, el mandatario se lavó el rostro, limpiándose de las lágrimas y de los ojos rojos, se cambió de atuendo, poniéndose un traje negro con gafas de Sol oscuras, pareciéndose mucho a Michael Corleone de la saga de películas de "El Padrino" y tomó las llaves de su auto para reunirse en las playas de nuevo con Greg Universe: Un nuevo comienzo había empezado para él en ese momento.

Fue así que Bill se dirigió a las playas, al lugar que Greg le había solicitado y al bajar y verlo todo de negro, creyó que el pobre hombre había estado en un funeral.

\- Tranquilo, es tan solo un cambio en mi modo de salir. Le explicó, mientras que se sacaba las gafas de Sol.

\- Jajaja, debo conseguirme uno de esos. Le dijo Greg, mientras que ambos se dirigían al lugar secreto donde iban a proseguir con las clases.

Ya instalados en la zona de medanos, Greg le extendió una guitarra española al mandatario.

\- Hoy vamos a expresar nuestra poesía en la música: Siga mis pasos, esto es muy fácil y divertido, a las chicas les va a encantar. Le contó Greg y comenzó con una balada clásica, para luego ir con un tango porteño de Buenos Aires, al mejor estilo Carlos Gardel.

Bill le seguía el curso del ensayo, con sus dedos en las cuerdas, comenzó a seguir y copiar los movimientos de Greg.

\- ¡Eso, muy bien, Bill, vas muy bien! Ahora, sigues tú. Elije de este cuaderno la canción que quieras tocar y con gusto la escucharé. Le felicitó el padre de Steven, mientras que, revisando el cuaderno de canciones, encontró una que le interesó bastante.

\- Elijo esta: "Perfume de mujer" de Carlos Gardel. Le mostró su tema a elegir.

\- Muy bien, es un clásico de los argentinos con las damas, en especial para los nacidos en el siglo XX, pero dejemos esto de la historia y vayamos con la canción: ¡Adelante, Mi Amigo! Le pidió Greg, mientras que se sentaba en las piedras de los medanos para escucharlo cantar y tocar la guitarra española.

\- Estoy listo, ¿y luego que vendrá? Le preguntó Bill Dewey.

\- Después iremos con el rock and roll, en especial el de Argentina y de Europa. Le dijo Greg, mientras que le daba la señal para que empezar con su tema musical.

\- Bien, 1, 2, 3: ¡Ahora!. Mencionó el mandatario y comenzó a tocar la guitarra española, pronto, el padre de Steven, le daría su aprobación o si necesitara mejor un poco más, pero por el momento, él iba muy bien.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII: Ese mismo día, después de que se recuperara Dewey de las palabras de Perla, las cuales lo habían herido, pero todo irlandés sabe mantener su espíritu de lucha siempre vivo y de pie, logrando recuperarse y así fue como se dirigió hacia la clase de Greg, quien lo estaba esperando, en la entrada a las playas.

Dewey lucía una camisa blanca con un traje, pantalones, cinturón y zapatos negros, mientras que llevaba unos lentes de Sol oscuros, al mejor estilo de "El Padrino III" se dirigió hacia el padre de Steven, quien lo estaba esperando con su guitarra en mano.

\- Wow, Señor Alcalde, digo Dewey, se ve muy bien con su nuevo atuendo. Le dijo Greg asombrado por el cambio en la vestimenta.

\- Gracias, lo estaba reservando para una ocasión especial. Le respondió, mientras que se quitaba los lentes del Sol oscuros.

\- ¡Y qué mejor momento! Hoy hará su prueba final: Una serenata a la Luz de la Luna Llena para Perla. Le dijo el padre de Steven, cosa que al oír eso, se quedo helado.

\- ¿D, di, dij, dijo "Serenata"? Preguntó, mientras que le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

\- Así es. Esta es la parte importante de su examen. Le dijo el marido de Rose, mientras que Dewey debía esta vez, demostrar valentía y no ponerse nervioso ante esta gran oportunidad de mostrar su amor hacia Perla y lo tendría que hacer bien y al pie de la letra.

Ubicados en las cercanías del mar, Dewey comenzó a tocar la guitarra español de Greg, el cual le pedía que cantara una poesía del español José Zorrilla, quien era el turno de los españoles románticos y fue así que comenzó.

\- Broté como una yerba corrompida

Al borde de la tumba de un malvado,  
Y mi primer cantar fue a un suicida:  
¡Agüero fue, por Dios, bien desdichado!

Al eco de este cántico precito  
Dijo el mundo escuchándome: «Veamos»,  
Y sentóse a mirarme de hito en hito:  
Y el mundo y yo, por mi primer delito,  
Desde entonces mirándonos estamos.

Dejemos a los muertos en reposo  
Y que duerman en paz, si es su destino;  
Harto haremos en mar tan proceloso  
Como es la vida, en encontrar camino.

Yo el mío me busqué por las turbadas  
Ondas de aqueste mar, y mi barquilla,  
Por medio de otras muchas que extraviadas  
Bogar sin rumbo vi desesperadas,  
Procuró conducir hacia la orilla.

Velé, gemí, con angustiado lloro  
Volvíme al cielo y acudí a las ciencias:  
¿A la ribera tocaré? Lo ignoro;  
Sólo sé que la tengo en mi presencia.

Al verla, aunque de lejos, lancé un grito,  
Y a impulso de recóndito misterio  
Dióle la soledad eco infinito,  
Y fue, tornado en cántico maldito,  
A expirar en mitad de un cementerio.

Yo sentí que la tumba me aplaudía,  
Y ansío de gloria al corazón hallando,  
Dije dentro de mí: «La tierra es mía.»  
Y con mayor afán seguí cantando.

Creí de Dios mi soberano aliento,  
De arcángel mi poder; mi alma altanera  
Me arrebató hacia el alto firmamento,  
Y la región azul del vago viento  
Embelesé con mi canción primera..

Atrás dejó las águilas que miran  
Con ojo audaz al sol, atrás quedaron  
Las nubes que relámpagos respiran,  
Los soles mil que por espacios giran  
Donde mortales ojos no llegaron.

Creí el mundo a mis pies; alcé la frente  
Para cantar mi orgullo, y mis oídos  
Del medio de una nube refulgente  
El acento de Dios omnipotente  
Oyeron, de pavor estremecidos.

«Canta, dijo una voy, tal es tu suerte,  
Pero canta en el polvo que naciste,  
Allí donde jamás han de creerte:  
Canta la vida, mientras va la muerte  
A sí llamando tu existencia triste.»

Dijo, y me echó a la tierra y a la vida,  
Y al impulso de su hálito divino,  
Con cántiga risueña o dolorida  
La soledad alivio del camino:  
Y cumplo así la ley de mi destino.

Inunda paz sabrosa  
Mi corazón tranquilo,  
Y dichas y deleites  
Encuentro por doquier:  
Mi ser halló en mi alma  
Inalterable asilo,  
Mi espíritu respira  
El ámbar del placer.

Y nada me atormenta,  
Ni envidio ni deseo:  
Mi espíritu al abrigo  
De la tormenta está:  
Pasar a las edades  
Indiferente veo;  
Mecido en dulces sueños  
Mi pensamiento va.

Y a veces me arrebata  
Mi loca fantasía  
En alas de su joven  
Fecunda inspiración;  
Y a un mundo me transporta  
De encanto y de armonía,  
Do gozan mis potencias  
Espléndida ilusión.

Mi espíritu se libra  
Del cuerpo que le encierra,  
Y grande y poderoso  
Como su Dios se cree,  
Y alcanza desde el cenit  
A la lejana tierra,  
Cual punto en el espacio  
Que apenas no se ve.

Y el orbe ante mis ojos  
Despliega los misterios  
Que impulsan la infinita  
Y excelsa creación;  
Y hollando los escombros  
De tronos y de imperios,  
Revienta en armonía  
Mi libre corazón.

Cuanto es en los espacios  
Su ser me patentiza:  
Un templo ante mis ojos  
El universo es,  
Y todo en su recinto  
Se ensalza y diviniza,  
Y la creación entera  
Tendida está a mis pies.

No hay canto, ni suspiro,  
Lamento ni murmullo,  
Cuyo eco misterioso  
Fingir no sepa yo,  
Que mi niñez mecieron  
Los bosques con su arrullo,  
Y su creencia santa  
La soledad me dió.

La música comprendo  
Que en las volubles hojas  
Resuena a la presencia  
Del céfiro fugaz;  
Y entiendo en el otoño  
El ¡ay! de sus congojas  
Con que piedad imploran  
Del ábrego tenaz.

Yo sé cómo susurran  
Con diferentes voces,  
Marchitas en Setiembre,  
Jugosas en Abril;  
Ya rueden con el polvo  
En círculos veloces,  
Ya con su teldo verde  
Coronen el pensil.

Yo entiendo de las aves  
Los cánticos distintos,  
El saludar al alba  
o huir la tempestad;  
Buscando de las selvas  
Los cóncavos recintos,  
En donde alegres gozan  
Salvaje libertad.

Entiendo el agorero  
Graznar de la corneja,  
La ronca voz de buitre  
Que huele su festín;  
Del solitario búho  
La temerosa queja,  
Y el amoroso trino  
Del ágil colorín.

Y el ruido con que vuela  
La errante mariposa,  
Los pasos de la oruga  
Sobre la fresca flor,  
El desigual zumbido  
Con que anda codiciosa  
La abeja, de su cáliz  
Volando en derredor.

El sol con que su nido  
Columpia la oropéndola,  
Del álamo frondoso  
Suspenso en la altitud,  
Y los murmullos que alzan  
Las ráfagas, meciéndola,  
Haciendo, revoltosas,  
Eterna su inquietud.

Los mágicos rumores  
Que elevan diferentes  
Las diferentes aguas  
Del bosque o del jardín,  
Cuando los montes surcan  
Sus rápidos torrentes,  
Cuando en los valles buscan  
Sus arroyuelos fin.

Y el temeroso acento  
De las voraces fieras,  
De la tormenta ronca  
El iracundo son.  
En mis oídos posan  
Las notas lisonjeras  
Que ensalzan y armonizan  
La inmensa creación.

Conozco de los astros  
La incógnita carrera,  
Del ángel que los guía  
La luminosa faz,  
Y la del ROSTRO SANTO  
Que en ellos reverbera,  
Torrentes derramando  
De vida y claridad.

Las nubes le saludan  
Con majestuoso trueno,  
La atmósfera lo enciende  
Relámpago veloz,  
La tierra le abre humilde  
Su perfumado seno,  
Y el mar canta su gloria  
Con incesante voz.

Si airado pestañea,  
Los mandos se estremecen;  
Si torna el rostro, yacen  
En muerta oscuridad,  
Si su hálito les niega,  
Caducan y envejecen:  
El solo es la existencia,  
La luz y la verdad.

Para Él tiene tan sólo  
La eternidad guarismo,  
Y el número los astros,  
Y las edades fin,  
Y límite el espacio,  
Y término el abismo;  
Y nada se le esconde  
Por lóbrego ni ruin.

Su dedo es la balanza  
Que en equilibrio tiene  
La máquina gigante  
De su alta creación,  
Y cuanto en ella existe,  
Su dedo lo mantiene,  
Y ese es el Dios que canta  
Mi lengua y mi razón.

Y voz no hay ni suspiro,  
Lamento ni murmullo,  
Cuyo yo misterioso  
Por Él no entienda yo;  
Que mi niñez meciera  
Los bosques con su arrullo,  
Y su creencia santa  
La soledad me dio

Al escucharlo cantar, se quedó asombrado, él no era malo, pero cuando la gente es ciega y no aprecia lo que uno hace, incluso por amor, puede expresarlo de su manera y sin sentirse humillado por nadie.

Dewey iba a demostrarlo, ya que Greg tenía un nuevo plan en mente:

\- Esta noche, tú, en las sombras, tocarás una serenata para Perla, tranquilo, los has llevado muy bien y puedes hacerlo. Le informó al respecto.

\- ¿Crees que no se dará cuenta? Preguntó un tanto preocupado el mandatario.

\- Claro que sí, tranquilo, te irá bien. Si tienes una duda, avísame y lo cerramos. Le calmó Greg.

\- Bueno, tendré confianza en mí mismo y esta noche -Apresta los puños- Lo haré. Juró, mientras que partían de las playas.

Justo, cuando estaba volviendo a su vehículo y Greg regresaba a la casa en la colina, todas estas extrañas citas en la playa le habían llamado la atención a Steven y a Connie, quienes habían decidido observarlo más de cerca a Dewey.

\- Allí está. Señaló Connie, mientras que lo enfocaba con sus binoculares.

\- ¿Por qué otra vez se reunió con mi papa? Preguntó Steven dudoso.

\- Yo creo que hay un motivo, pero deberemos espiarlo más de cerca. Sostuvo Connie su teoría.

\- Tienes razón, vamos a seguirlo. Sugirió Steven y subidos a sus bicicletas, persiguieron el coche del Alcalde hasta llegar a su casa, donde Buck lo estaba esperando.

(Música Briefing Conspiracy del Mafia Soundtrack)

En el Espacio Exterior, una nave espacial con forma de mano (gema) se encontraba sobrevolando la Vía Láctea, en ella se encontraba una gema de ojos y piel verde lima, ligeros dedos verdes que no estaban directamente unidos a su cuerpo, pero en su lugar flotaban alrededor de la mano, su cabello corto verde amarillo, con un estilo de tetraedro, una víscera verde claro que cubría su frente y ojos. Llevaba un traje con cuello que cubría todo su cuerpo, a excepción de sus brazos y cuello, era similar al que poseía Jasper. Su traje estaba compuesto principalmente de un color verde oscuro y con un contorno diamante negro alrededor del corte fuera de su área del cuello, las mangas y las botas se componían sobre todo de verde y negro también, en sus rodillas tenían forma de diamantes y coderas y su gema se encontraba en la frente con la forma de un triángulo invertido con bordes redondeados.

\- Peridot. Le llamó una voz y ella fue a la sala principal.

Al entrar en ella, la gema se dirigió hacia una tan familiar enemiga de las Crystal Gem.

\- Estamos en las coordenadas, Jasper. Le anunció ella.

\- Perfecto, todo va de acuerdo al plan. Jajaja. Río Jasper, mientras que ella volvería a la Tierra para terminar con su venganza sobre las Crystal Gem y sobre todo con Steven Universe y con Lapis Lazuli.

\- Dentro de unos días estaremos de vuelta en la Tierra para conquistarla. Le terminó de informar Peridot.

\- Excelente, con nuestra tecnología, derrotaremos a esas revoltosas y traidoras Crystal Gem y pasaremos a ser las autoridades de ese Mundo. Río Jasper por su malévolo plan.

La nave puso en marcha su rumbo.

La venganza de Jasper había empezado.

 **Y con este buen cierra al estilo "El Padrino" terminamos con este capítulo n.n Espero que lo disfruten y mando saludos a:**

 **saQhra: Lamento antes de haber hecho capítulos cortos :( es que con los parciales (exámenes) en la Facultad tengo poco tiempo, pero ahora que las cosas se van calmando de a poco, empezaré con los largos. n.n Un saludo amigo desde Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

 **AkumuHoshi: Saludos para vos también n.n :D y como lo prometí, aparece Peridot :D.**

 **Urakashi: Espero que vos también disfrutes de este capítulo n.n y lo seguiré este proyecto. :3.**

 **Un saludo a todos ustedes, de parte de su amigo MontanaHatsune92. Paz n.n :D. Que tengan una buena noche.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Cuando Buck se subió a su coche para volver a su casa, encendió la radio, deseaba poder distraerse un poco y relajar su mente con algo de buena música, sabía que dentro de poco, tal vez en unos días recibiría la llamada de Greg para iniciar la siguiente fase de su plan de ayuda: La serenata bajo la Luz de la Luna, él debía hacerlo, primero en las sombras y luego frente a frente.

\- _Con cuidado, que nos vea._ Dijo Steven, mientras que estaba con Connie en una misión de seguimiento, debían saber qué estaba haciendo el mandatario de Ciudad Playa reuniéndose con su padre, era bastante raro en el Alcalde Dewey hacer esos encuentros, ya era la tercera vez que lo hacía y necesitaban respuestas y sin ninguna duda como la misma.

\- _Estoy lista. Andando._ Respondió Connie y se pusieron en marcha en sus bicicletas para seguir el auto de Dewey.

(Música Chicago Action Chase Theme del Watch-Dogs)

\- _"Buck, soy yo, hijo, estoy volviendo a casa"_ Le llamó Dewey a su hijo, mientras que encendía el auto, partía hacia su hogar, mientras que a lo lejos, Steven y Connie lo estaban siguiendo con sus bicicletas.

\- _"Perfecto, papa, te espero para que veamos el asunto de los trajes y ropas que uses para tu futura cita con ella"_ Le respondió Buck, mientras que su padre conducía por las calles de Ciudad Playa, era una noche fría y estrellada, no habían enemigos para las Crystal Gem, salvo alguna que otra gema corrupta que debía ser capturada, por lo cual había calma en el pueblo, después de la llegada de Jasper meses atrás, las cosas estaban mejor para los demás.

Bill se detuvo en un semáforo y espero a que cambiara de color para así poder avanzar y llegar a su casa, detrás de unos arbustos, se estaba escondiendo la pareja, la cual lo seguía de cerca, lo curioso era que el mandatario no estaba con sus guardaespaldas, ni siquiera con el Servicio de Seguridad suyo, era raro, ¿por qué un alcalde andaría solo por las calles? Y encima sin sus guardaespaldas, ¿qué estaba haciendo para ir tan tranquilo por esos lugares?

\- _"Tengo que admitirlo: Greg es muy bueno con esto, él me ha ayudado bastante y no pienso fallarle, ahora todo lo posible para estar en la serenata"_ Pensó Dewey, decidido en hacer cumplir su sueño.

A su vez, Steven y Connie, habían llegado al semáforo y siguieron avanzando, mientras que iban detrás del coche, para así no tener que ser avistados por el Alcalde.

\- Esperemos que no hayan guardias en la entrada. Pidió Connie.

\- Tranquila, ellos están ocupados en sus casas. Le dijo Steven, mientras que llegaban hacia la casa del Alcalde de Ciudad Playa y para su sorpresa, los guardias y el Servicio de Seguridad se encontraban en otras partes del lugar vigilando, salvo por las cámaras de seguridad.

Ambos se metieron en los arbustos del gran parque y de ahí se fueron protegiendo de las cámaras de seguridad, hasta posarse delante de una de las ventanas, allí estaba Dewey, conversando con su hijo Buck al respecto.

\- Hola, papa, ¿cómo te ha ido? Le preguntó su hijo, mientras que se sentaban en la mesa.

\- Me ha ido bien, además de que Greg me ha dado una gran ayuda, pero... En ese momento, Dewey se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, papa? Preguntó Buck preocupado, al ver que su padre se había quedado congelado y sin decir ni una palabra.

\- Es que, bueno, ya sabes. Le explicó un tanto nervioso por lo que iba a decir.

\- ¿Qué cosa, papa? Quiso saber su hijo al respecto.

\- ¡Voy a cantarle una serenata a Perla! Le confesó, sacándose todo ese peso de encima de su cuerpo.

Afuera, la pareja habían escuchado todo: Dewey iba a cantarle una serenata a Perla.

\- ¿Qué haremos? Preguntó Connie.

\- No creo que sea malo, el Alcalde tiene un extraño enamoramiento con Perla. Le explicó Steven lo que pasaba.

\- Awwww, que tierno, enamorado de una Crystal Gem, ¿lo ayudamos también? Propuso Connie sonrojada.

Steven se quedó pensando un rato, ya que Dewey era una buena persona, pero por esta extraña situación en la cual un mandatario estaba enamorado de una Crystal Gem, bueno, era bastante llamativo, pero a la vez sorprendente, ¿qué tendría de malo? Nada. A menos de que se enterara la prensa, cosa que eso no sería bueno, peor sería que algún "agente" o paparazzi difundiera las fotos por todo el Mundo y se enteran de esta relación. Pero volviendo a la realidad, no era malo, así que el hijo de Rose Cuarzo decidió tomar una decisión.

\- Sí, lo ayudaremos. Respondió Steven y ambos salieron de la propiedad y regresaron a sus hogares esa noche de Luna Llena y frío.

 **:D Bueno, aquí MontanaHatsune92 reportando desde el lugar de los hechos y tenemos un cuadro bastante llamativo: Steven y Connie ayudarán también al Alcalde Bill Dewey en su serenata para Perla, por lo cual será el capítulo que viene (El cual escribiré mañana) en donde habrá música, así que quiero ofrecerles esto: Díganme que canciones ponga para la serenata de Dewey. n.n. Saludos a sshunz, Princesa andrmeda, saQhra, AkumuHoshi, María y Urakashi.**

 **Se despide MontanaHatsune92 n.n y que tengan un buen comienzo de fin de semana y por el inicio de un buen mes de Junio n.n.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV: Afuera de la casa del Alcalde Dewey, Steven y Connie estaban aún observando al mandatario de Ciudad de Playa conversar con su hijo Buck, al respecto de la propuesta de su hijo, su padre conocía muy bien que su hijo tenía sus prendas de los años 80, por lo cual, Buck extraña esa moda tan querida por él.

\- ¿Crees que sea confiable? No sé, no creo que deberíamos meternos en esto. ¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó al cartero que estaba enamorado de Garnet? Le recordó Connie a su novio.

\- Sí, tienes razón, no es buena idea, pobre Jaime, no deberíamos meternos en este asunto. Además, el alcalde cuenta con mi padre y su hijo, pero, podríamos pasarle canciones. Dijo Steven.

\- Eso sí y no se daría cuenta. Agregó Connie, mientras que la pareja dejaba la casa de la Familia Dewey, Steven después acompañó a su novia a casa y él regresó a la suya, antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estaba llegando tarde.

A su vez, volviendo con Bill y Buck, el segundo estaba pasándole unas prendas que le podrían interesar a su padre; por lo cual, Bill se dirigió hacia el interior de uno de los probadores.

\- ¿Estás seguro, hijo? Quiso saber Bill.

\- Por supuesto, pa, vamos, te ves bien. Le dijo su hijo y se abrieron las puertas.

Al salir del probador de ropas, salió el mandatario con una camisa blanca con botones, saco ligero, cinturón y pantalones grises con unos lentes de Sol Aviador (Al estilo "El Padrino III" y Michael De Santa del GTA V)

(Música Welcome to Los Santos, Intro Theme del GTA V)

\- Un espejo. Pidió su padre y su hijo le mostró cómo se veía vestido.

\- ¿Y? Preguntó Buck entusiasmado.

\- Me veo, me veo... -Bill hizo una larga pausa hasta que finalmente soltó las palabras que le tenían presionado en su ser, deseaba decirlo y finalmente, lo dijo, soltó ese peso que le estaba molestando.

\- ¿Te ves? Le animó su hijo.

\- ¡Me veo estupendo! Gritó, lleno de felicidad y aceptación consigo mismo.

Sentía Bill como volvían sus épocas de buena música y disfrute de la adolescencia, ahora era de vuelta "un joven" por así decirlo, que disfrutaba de su vida, pero enamorado de alguien muy especial.

\- Te ves genial, pa, no hay duda de que eres genial, tienes carisma y hasta eres cool. Le dijo su hijo en señal de respeto hacia su padre.

\- Buck, ¿lo dices enserio? Le preguntó, mientras que ponía sus manos en los hombros de su hijo.

\- Claro que sí, no miento. Le juró su hijo toda la verdad de lo que sus palabras decían al respecto.

Un padre jamás desconfiaría de su propio hijo, Buck estaba en lo cierto cuando decía que su padre se veía muy bien, pero con ese solo atuendo no impresionaría a Perla, necesitaba más, no solo de los Años 80, también de estos tiempos del Presente para ser exactos.

\- Sigamos con nuestra línea de moda estilo "Los Nostálgicos Años 80". Dijo Bill, mientras que con su hijo, continuaban trabajando.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI: (Música: Point me at the Sky de Pink Floyd)

Se sentía como nuevo, como joven otra vez, sacándose de encima, tal vez por un tiempo, corto o largo, como él quisiera tener, se liberó de las ataduras del trabajo y de las responsabilidades, pero obvio, que las debía mantener, era el Alcalde de Ciudad Playa, él representaba al pueblo y no debían verlo en este "aspecto" de su vida privada, vistiéndose de la época de los 80, ya que si algún periodista se enteraba de esto, la carrera de Bill Dewey se vería comprometida en un gran escándalo regional o hasta podría llegar más allá de sus límites.

Un padre como él, que siempre estaba tan ocupado con el trabajo de Alcalde, nunca había visto que tenía un hijo genio, podía ser un "rebelde" pero Buck era un buen chico, ya que gracias a él, Bill pudo acceder a las puertas de la moda, en especial de su tan nostálgica década del 80, además de la ayuda de Greg Universe, era como ser el Emperador de Roma o tal vez el Presidente de Siria, aplastando y destruyendo a sus enemigos, pero sin exagerar, su felicidad era también gracias a su hijo único.

\- Tu madre tenía razón: Eres un genio y yo nunca pude entenderte, siempre estaba ocupado y jamás podía ver tus logros en la escuela o con tus amigos. Le dijo Bill, felicitando a su hijo.

\- Papa. Dijo su hijo, quien podía ser frío, pero alguien con sentimientos como todo ser humano.

\- Vamos -Le un pequeño golpecito de camaradería- Mira lo que has llegado, eres todo un Tony Montana, heredaste mucho de tu madre, ella era una mujer muy fuerte y jamás se rendía, era toda una Reina, siempre le llamaba "Mi Emperatriz". Le contó Bill a su hijo.

\- Gracias, papa. Tú también eres el mejor. Le agradeció su hijo, mientras que ambos se daban un abrazo familiar, algo que muy pocas veces habían tenido, ya que sus diferencias les habían impuesto una "barrera", por así decirlo, para que no tuvieran contacto entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, Steven y Connie habían salido de la casa de la Familia Dewey, volviendo para las suyas, ambos estaban en silencio, mientras que Steven acompañaba a su novia para su casa, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, ellos no debían volver tarde, ya que sino, iban a estar castigados.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a Perla de lo que Dewey quiere hacer? Le preguntó Connie, mientras que Steven se detenía.

\- Sería muy malo hacerlo, le estaríamos arruinando la sorpresa, además de que Dewey es un hombre bueno, lo que creo, es que debemos guardar silencio y no decir nada al respecto. Le dijo Steven, mientras que le tomaba de las manos a su novia.

\- Tienes razón. -Pronto llegaron a la casa de la chica de cabellos negros, donde allí los esperaban los padres de Connie- Bueno, ha sido una buena tarde juntos, Steven, espero que podamos vernos de nuevo la semana próxima o este sábado. Le agradeció por pasar su día con ella, mientras que se despedían.

\- No fue nada, Connie -Le besa los labios a ella dulcemente- Nos veremos este sábado, cuídate. Se despidió de ella y volvió a su bicicleta, para volver a su hogar.

Después de darle un beso de despedida a Connie, Steven volvió a su casa, pensando en lo que harían los dos juntos el fin de semana que estaba por llegar, mientras que llegaba, notó que tal vez, Dewey estaba haciendo bien ser un hombre que estaba enamorado de una Crystal Gem, digo ¿acaso el amor no tiene fronteras? Jejeje, pronto lo sabremos nosotros.

\- Hola, Steven, ¿qué tal tu cita con Connie? Le preguntó Perla, mientras que le daba la bienvenida al niño.

\- Estuvo buena, nos divertimos muchísimo. ¿Y tú cómo has estado? ¿Y Garnet y Amatista? Preguntó él, luego de devolverle el saludo.

\- Ellas están el templo, cuidando a Lapis Lazuli, ya que por fin ha despertado, mientras que yo me he quedado leyendo un poco. Le contestó ella, mientras que el niño ocultaba su secreto.

\- Me parece genial. Bueno, me iré a dormir. Hasta mañana, Perla, que descanses. Le dijo Steven, mientras que le daba un beso en la mejilla a la Crystal Gem y se dirigía a su habitación para dormir.

A su vez, Perla, cuando toda la casa quedó sumida en el silencio, mientras que miraba hacia el Cielo, preguntándose, ¿qué pasaría en el futuro? ¿Y si alguien pensaría en ella?.

\- _"Tal vez haya alguien en este pueblo que esté enamorado de mi, puede ser, pero mientras tanto, debo seguir con mi misión de proteger junto a Garnet y Amatista este bello Mundo"_ Se dijo ella para sus adentros, mientras que cerraba la puerta de entrada.

(Música "Crimen", Gustavo Cerati)

Pronto la noche comenzó a ceder espacio hacia el amanecer de un día en la Ciudad Playa.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVII: Había llegado el día en el que se iba a dar la "Primera Serenata" a las sombras de la noche, donde Dewey ya tenía todo preparado, su guitarra española, la cual fue prestada por su hijo Buck, las partituras y su traje negro con corbata roja con zapatos oscuros.

\- ¿Listo, pa? Le preguntó Buck.

\- Listo, hijo. Respondió Bill y salieron hacia el coche, el cual esperaba afuera de la casa.

(Música Radio Waves de Roger Waters)

Buck se despidió de su padre, mientras que le dio un abrazo y partió éste para encontrarse con Greg en las playas, cerca del Santuario de las Crystal Gem y de ahí empezaría la "Serenata de las Sombras", estaba emocionado de cumplir su sueño y lo haría a la perfección y sin fallar.

\- _"Hoy es el día donde conseguiré que Perla se fije en mi, no le fallaré a Greg ni a mi hijo, haré todo lo posible para que esto resulte perfecto y sin ninguna falla en el plan"_ Pensó Dewey, mientras que iba conduciendo hasta llegar al estacionamiento de la playa y de ahí, se dirigía hacia donde estaba Greg esperándolo.

El reloj de Greg Universe marcó las 22:00 PM, no pasaban muchos autos por aquella parte del pueblo, estuvo sentado en el asiento del conductor de su camioneta, esperando a que llegara el Alcalde Dewey, no podía olvidar su encuentro para las 00:00 AM, ya que a esa hora tenían pactada la serenata.

\- ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Se preguntó Greg, mientras que en un nuevo plano, Dewey avanzaba con su coche hacia las playas, pero en el camino, algo le detuvo, uno de los neumáticos se pinchó y el vehículo terminó deteniéndose en medio camino entre él y las playas, se bajó para ver cómo estaba la situación, pero el neumático dañado y su reparación tardarían varias horas, además de que tendría que volver a su casa por el repuesto y las herramientas, por lo cual, tuvo que dejar su vehículo en un taller para que se lo repararan.

\- Señor Alcalde, que sorpresa verlo por aquí. Le respondió el mecánico Alfred, mientras que ingresaba su hijo el coche al taller.

\- Buenas noches, Alfred, mira, necesito que me repares este neumático para ahora, ¿tienes tiempo? Le preguntó Bill.

El hombre estuvo revisando su agenda, pero la encontró completa, no podría atenderlo rápidamente, por lo cual, tuvo que dejarlo allí, hasta nuevo aviso, ya que tenían varios autos por reparar primero.

\- ¿Cuándo estará listo? Preguntó Dewey preocupado y nervioso.

\- Tranquilo, para mañana por la tarde podrá venirlo a buscar. Le respondió el hijo de Alfred, el Alcalde tuvo que firmar rápido los papeles, pero entre los trámites y demás motivos, se le pasó una hora entera y cuando llegó a las 23:50 PM, tenía exactamente diez minutos antes de que Greg se fuera del estacionamiento y todo el plan quedara en el fracaso.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Preguntó el Alcalde, mientras que terminaba de firmar los trámites del coche.

\- Sí, eso es todo. Le respondió Alfred y tras despedirse, Bill se dirigió corriendo hacia las playas, estaba a medio camino pero no podría faltar, tendría que correr lo bastante rápido y así llegar a su destino.

(Música C.R.E.A.M. de Wu Tang Clan, Watch-Dogs)

Dewey corría, como aquellos días en los que era un niño en el barrio del Bogside, Irlanda del Norte, antes de que todo se convirtiera en una feroz guerra contra Inglaterra, esos días de paz habían llegado a su fin cuando estallaron "Los Problemas", la década de violencia que duró hasta 1998-1999, con la firma del "Acuerdo del Viernes Santo", recordaba cuando huía de los ingleses de la RUC ("Gendarmería del Ulster") cuando lo confundían a él con el IRA a sus 15 años, era injusto vivir algo así y tan aterrador, como también las redadas que les hacían a sus abuelos en el pasado, hasta él mismo había pensado en unirse al IRA y aplastar a Inglaterra, pero ante las muertes de su hermana y su hermano en el campo de batalla, él se quedó en Beach City, lugar al que habían llegado tras haber pasado un tiempo de regreso en Irlanda del Norte, pero volvieron a Beach City por la violencia.

\- No pienso llegar tarde, Perla, resiste, ya llego. Se prometió, mientras que saltaba por las cercas de las casas y llegaba finalmente a las playas, donde Greg lo estaba esperando.

Los relojes marcaron 23:57 PM, Greg se dirigió al Alcalde.

\- ¿Qué pasó que tardó en venir? Preguntó, mientras que iban con paso apresurado hacia las playas.

\- Uno de los neumáticos de mi auto estalló y tuve que llevarlo a reparar, recién para mañana lo tendrán listo. Le contó el irlandés de lo ocurrido.

\- Oh, con razón, bueno, justo estamos llegando, ¿está listo? Preguntó Greg, tras saber que todo estaba marchando bien sobre el plan trazado.

\- Todo listo. Afirmó con tranquilidad Dewey se posicionó debajo de la ventana donde podía ver a Perla, pero Greg le pidió que se escondiera en las sombras para que así no sea visto por la Crystal Gem.

(Música Lady Blue de Enrique Bunbury)

Fue así que se encendieron los alto-parlantes y Bill se preparó con la guitarra para tocar la primera canción de esa noche fría de Febrero.

Perla, a su vez, se encontraba leyendo el libro de " _Historia de la danza"_ de José Alemany Lázaro, mientras que en su mente se preguntaba si habría alguien allí afuera que tuviera sentimientos por ella, era una Crystal Gem, no una persona humana, era una criatura distinta a la nombrada, pero ¿qué tenía de malo esto? Nada, la sociedad no debía ser prejuiciosa con este tipo de situaciones.

\- _"Se que hay alguien allí afuera que me estará esperando, no somos monstruos como Jasper y Peridot, somos distintas, nosotras defendemos a este planeta"_ Se dijo así misma, mientras que afuera, Bill preparaba la guitarra española y el micrófono.

\- _Hola, hola_. Probó dos el micrófono, ocasionando que el ruido de la estática llamara la atención de la Crystal Gem, quien salió a ver por la ventana.

\- ¿Qué raro? ¿Dónde esta el que hizo ese ruido? Se preguntó, cuando en ese momento, se volvió a escuchar la voz de esa persona tan especial.

\- _Buenas noches, Señorita Perla._ Saludó aquella persona.

Perla se quedó asombrada, ¿quién sería?.

\- Eres amigo o enemigo, ¿no serás Peridot? Preguntó ella, casi lista para sacar su espada.

\- _No, solo soy una persona que te admira muchísimo._ Le respondió, mientras que bajaba la espada.

\- Ya veo, ¿y cómo te llamas? Preguntó ella.

Dewey al escuchar que le pedía su nombre, se puso a temblar, cuando Greg se acercó para calmarlo.

- _Dile un apodo tuyo._ Le susurró al oído.

\- _Me llamaba "Claude Speed" mi hijo._ Le contó sobre el apodo, ya que él estaba siempre yendo a toda velocidad para resolver los problemas.

\- _¿Cómo el personaje del GTA 3? Bueno, te servirá. Díselo._ Le animó Greg.

Dewey se dirigió hacia las sombras.

\- _Me apodan Claude Speed._ Le dijo su "nombre".

-Jajaja, muy bueno ese nombre, pero no era que no hablabas. Se metió Amatista de golpe, dejando a Dewey casi al borde de ser descubierto.

\- ¡Amatista! Le llamó Garnet, parecía que el plan iba a fracasar.

\- ¿Qué? Tú me lo habías dicho, ¿o no, Garnet? Preguntó ella, ya que Garnet conocía bastante los videojuegos.

\- Es cierto, Claude Speed es mudo, aunque otros dicen que es de pocas palabras. Le respondió, mientras que se la llevaba de allí y le hacía un gesto de buena suerte a Perla.

Por su parte, Steven había salido de la casa para que estaba ocurriendo en la playa, por lo cual se acercó hacia su padre, quien estaba a unos escasos metros de las rocas, donde Dewey estaba tratando de que no lo descubrieran.

\- ¿Papa? Le llamó Steven pero su padre le pidió que no hiciera ruido.

\- Ven. Le pidió que se acercara en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué el Alcalde Dewey está escondido en las sombras? Le preguntó él.

\- Lo estoy ayudando, él está enamorado. Le contó todo, pero le pidió a su hijo que no dijera nada al respecto.

\- Lo prometo. Pero, ¿quién es la chica de la cual él está enamorado? Preguntó Steven y su padre le susurró al oído, dejándolo asombrado.

\- Me apoda así mis amigos, pero también me llaman "The Fox" Le contó otro de sus apodos.

\- Es cierto, ya tu apodo concuerda contigo, eres muy listo como los zorros y lobos. Le respondió Perla, mientras que se escuchaban las cuerdas de una guitarra española sonar en medio de la noche, destruyendo el silencio que reinaba allí.

\- Gracias y tengo un regalo para ti esta noche de estrellas:"Tus ojos son como ellas, brillas de esperanza y llenas de alegría los corazones de la gente". Le recitó un pequeño poema que él había escrito durante las clases que tuvo con Greg Universe y al escuchar ese poema, Perla se sonrojó mucho, pero ahora venía el gran momento.

\- Eres muy dulce. Le agradeció ella a él, cosa que Dewey sintió la llama de la esperanza y comenzó a tocar la guitarra española.

\- Y tu eres muy hermosa como una Emperatriz, he venido esta noche para declarar mi amor, a través de la música y la poesía en esta serenata:

Ingnition... 10,9,8,7,6,5,4

3, ingnition,2,1...0  
ignition...

hoy voy a empezar  
hoy es el comienzo del final  
el cocodrilo  
astronauta soy en órbita lunar

y ahora todo es mejor  
la lluvia de asteroide ya pasó  
no fue para tanto  
y desde aquí

todo es insignificante  
nada es tan preocupante  
y el espacio es un lugar  
tan vacío sin ti

Lady, Lady Blue  
sin control, sin dirección  
la luz se fue, ¿a dónde voy?

Lady, Lady Blue  
sin control, sin dirección  
la luz se fue, ¿a dónde voy?

no volverás a ver  
la mirada triste  
del chico que observaba el infinito

llamando a la estación  
perdemos combustible  
y la tripulación  
se quiere despedir desde aquí

dejo esta grabación  
a falta de algo mejor  
la soledad es un lugar  
tan vacío sin ti

Lady, Lady Blue  
sin control, sin dirección  
la luz se fue, ¿a donde voy?

Lady, Lady Blue  
sin control, sin dirección  
la luz se fue, ¿a dónde voy?

desde hoy  
no temas nada  
no hace falta ya  
todo se fue con el huracán

nada queda  
de las vueltas  
que el tiempo nos dio  
todo se fue con el huracán

Perla se quedó helada al escuchar tan hermosa canción, se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y trató de buscar a aquella persona, pero estaba oculta, por lo cual, su mente se despegó de la obligación de buscarlo, ¿y si esa persona estaba planeando una gran sorpresa para el final de esa serenata?.

\- Me encantó, sigue, por favor. Le pidió ella emocionada.

\- Sus deseos son ordenes. Le respondió Bill oculto, mientras que empezaba con otro tema.

(Música Shadow Dancing de Andy Gibb)

\- You got me looking at that heaven in your eyes

I was chasing your direction  
I was telling you no lies  
And I was loving you  
When the words are said, baby, I lose my head  
And in a world of people, there's only you and I  
There ain't nothing come between us in the end  
How can I hold you when you ain't even mine  
Only you can see me through  
I leave it up to you

Do it light, taking me through the night  
Shadow dancing, baby you do it right  
Give me more, drag me across the floor  
Shadow dancing, all this and nothing more

All that I need is just one moment in your arms  
I was chasing your affection  
I was doing you no harm  
And I was loving you  
Make it shine, make it rain, baby I know my way  
I need that sweet sensation of living in your love  
I can't breath when you're away, it pulls me down  
You are the question and the answer am I  
Only you can see me through  
I leave it up to you

Do it light, taking me through the night  
Shadow dancing, baby you do it right  
Give me more, drag me across the floor  
Shadow dancing, all this and nothing more

And in this world of people there's only you and I  
There ain't nothing come between us in the end  
Ah, can I hold you when you ain't even mine  
Only you can see me through  
I leave it up to you

Do it light, taking me through the night  
Shadow dancing, baby you do it right  
Give me more, drag me across the floor  
Shadow dancing, all this and nothing more

Do it light, taking me through the night  
Shadow dancing, baby you do it right  
Give me more, drag me across the floor  
Shadow dancing, all this and nothing more

Do it light, taking me through the night  
Shadow dancing, baby you do it right  
Give me more, drag me across the floor  
Shadow dancing, all this and nothing more

\- Sigue, Mi Amado Romeo, sigue, que esta noche, la vida está de fiesta y tú eres igual al romancero de Sevilla. Le pidió ella, mientras que recitaba también su poesía.

\- Bajo la tutela de la Luna, la Princesa ansiaba a su Príncipe que la liberaría de la torre y así ocurrió, bajo los toques de tambor, llegó el prometido, animado por su espíritu de lucha, salvó a la Dama en peligro. Añadió él un pequeño párrafo que había leído tiempo atrás.

Perla le pidió que siguiera, pero que fuera más a lo oriental.

Dewey se quedó sin refuerzos, cuando de golpe, Steven se le acercó.

\- _Tranquilo, tenga._ Le dijo y le dio una revista con canciones de anime, en especial tres que le llamaron la atención.

(Música Cruel´s Angel Thesis del Opening de Neon Genesis Evangelion, versión español, pueden escucharla en japonés también n.n)

\- El despiadado ángel

Así como un despiadado ángel  
Como necia anega ser leyenda

Ahora , el viento azul  
Golpea la puerta de tu corazón  
Solamente estas contemplándome así  
Con esa sonrisa cálida

Perla seguía el ritmo de la canción que cantaba "aquel misterioso seguidor" suyo en las sombras.

\- Algo enternecedor

Es lo que tu buscas con obsesión

Y no puedes ver tu destino así

Con ojos tan inocentes

Yo creo que algún día podrás

Darte cuenta que esto es maldad

Llevas las alas que el rumbo alejan

A tu futuro te llevaran

Garnet y Amatista se trataron de acercar, pero desistieron, no querían arruinarle el gran momento a Perla, por lo cual, se quedaron escuchando las canciones en la sala, aunque a Amatista le encantaba, Garnet se limitaba a bailar.

\- La primicia del despiadado ángel

A través del portal de tu alma volará

Si por solo un instante despidió dolor

Dentro de tus recuerdos traicionaron

Desde la entrada a las playas, Buck animaba a su padre, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción de Neon Genesis Evangelion y con un cartel que decía: " _Viva la pareja Shinji Ikari-Asuka Langley"._

 _\- "Ese es mi padre. Te felicito, viejo"_ Le felicitó Buck a su padre por haber logrado el gran paso.

(Música Strangers in the night de Frank Sinatra)

\- Strangers in the night exchanging glances

Wondering in the night

What were the chances we'd be sharing love

Before the night was through

Something in your eyes was so inviting

Something in your smile was so exciting

Something in my heart

Told me I must have you

Strangers in the night, two lonely people

We were strangers in the night

Up to the moment

When we said our first hello

Little did we know

Love was just a glance away

A warm embracing dance away and

Ever since that night we've been together

Lovers at first sight, in love forever

It turned out so right

For strangers in the night

Perla no pudo expresar ni una sola palabra ante semejante muestra de homenaje ante ella, mientras que a su vez, Lapis Lazuli se había despertado tras haber estado descansando por las heridas sufridas cuando se había separado de Jasper cuando se fusionó, supo en su corazón, que tal vez, ese planeta no era tan malo y podría ser un nuevo comienzo para ella en la Tierra.

\- Eres todo un poeta, por favor, una más, te lo pido, una más. Le pidió ella, mientras que Dewey, desde las sombras, le hacía un gesto de que cantaría una más, para así dar, el cierre con broche de oro, ya que el Amanecer estaba por llegar.

\- Esta es por ti, Princesa de Cristal. Le dijo Dewey y comenzó a tocar las primeras notas de la guitarra española.

(Música Chikyuugi de Saint Seiya: Saga de Hades)

\- Acaso existirá una amor inmortal,

por el mundo estará y lo voy a encontrar.

Mis lagrimas son una canción  
tan dentro de mi llego el dolor  
el robo mi corazón, que puedo hacer para cambiar esta  
oscuridad, creer en mi ir mas allá  
de la persidad, aun puedo sentir como  
si estuviera aquí por el mundo olvidara  
a su amor que era inmortal.

Cuando tuvo que marchar se llevo mi corazón  
no lo puedo olvidar su recuerdo  
es mi dolor.  
No acepto que ya no este  
por el mundo lo e de encontrar  
mis sueños me llevaran a mi amor inmortal  
su niñez así fue pues él solo creció.

A la luna le pidió que calmara su dolor,

el destino lo traerá muy pronto

a mi mundo él volverá se que ni piensa

donde sea que este esto es mas fuerte por que es amor inmortal.

Fue así como los rayos del Amanecer iban saliendo de aquel lugar y el sitio donde Dewey se encontraba ya no iba a ofrecerle protección para que no lo vieran, pero decidió dar con esa canción un gran cierre con broche de oro, el resultado:

Perla estaba emocionada, no paraba de llorar de la emoción, había recibido el mejor regalo del Mundo, algo que nadie le había hecho desde que estaba en su Planeta con las demás Crystal Gem, jamás habían preparado para ella un semejante preparativo fue entonces que ella aplaudió, como nunca lo había hecho antes y gritó **B** de emoción.

\- Volveré, te lo prometo. Le dijo Dewey, mientras que se despedía, con las pocas sombras, él le juró que volvería a tocar otra serenata, pero esta vez, iba a ser frente a frente.

\- Te esperaré, Mi Amado Príncipe. Le dijo Perla y le mandó un beso volador, dándole en sus mejillas y dejándolo más rojo que un tomate.

Fue así que Dewey logró evitar que lo vieran y llegó hasta el estacionamiento, donde Greg y Steven lo esperaban para darle las felicitaciones.

\- Eso ha sido el regalo que a una dama se le puede preparar y dar, eres todo un genio, Bill. Le felicitó Greg, mientras que se secaba las lágrimas de la emoción, cosa que hasta el propio Alcalde tenía en su rostro.

\- Gracias, amigo, este fin de semana, volveré para dar la verdadera serenata para ella. Le dijo Bill, mientras que se despedían, había sido una gran noche para el romance y la poesía y finalmente, Bill Dewey, había dado el gran salto hacia el corazón de la Crystal Gem.

 **:D Y aquí termina este capítulo tan esperado, habrá otra serenata para nuestra querida pareja Perla-Bill Dewey, así que, vayan preparando todo para la próxima sesión de canciones y poesías.**

 **Buenos, amigos, les mando saludos y agradecimientos a:**

 **1) saQha: Lo prometido es deuda y aquí puse las canciones que me mandaron. :D Muchas gracias por las canciones que me pasaste, las demás que no aparecieron, aparecerán en la segunda serenata.**

 **2) AkumuHoshi: Jejeje, parece que Perla va a descubrir a su gran admirador :3.**

 **3) Urakashi: Me alegro de que te guste esta novela :3 aquí sale un nuevo capítulo para todas ustedes.**

 **Bueno, amigos, espero que disfruten de este capítulo tan esperado, nos vemos en el próximo. Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo XVIII: Había sido un éxito total la primera serenata, solo faltaba la segunda parte y su presentación ante los ojos de la Crystal Gem, pero, a su vez, Jasper estaba llegando con Peridot para vengarse de ellas, sobre todo de Lapis Lazuli, por haberla encerrado en el océano, tras haberse fusionado con ella, ahora venía con el Ejército de Robots de la Gem verde lima.

\- ¿A cuánto estamos, Peridot? Quiso saber Jasper, quien ansiaba su venganza.

\- Nos falta, pero dentro de dos días estaremos llegando a la Tierra. Le informó ella, mientras que mostraba sus cálculos en sus computadoras.

\- Excelente, que se preparen todos los robots para atacar, les daremos a esas Gem una linda visita. Río Jasper, mientras que la nave iba a la Velocidad de la Luz por el Espacio y el Universo.

A su vez, Dewey había vuelto a su casa, donde se había encontrado con su hijo Buck, el cual fue a felicitar a su padre por la serenata que había escuchado, incluso cuando tocó los temas de anime.

\- ¿Qué tal piensas que me ha ido? Preguntó Bill a Buck.

\- Pa, te fue excelente, cantaste con el corazón y el alma, de eso vale la música, no de lo que piense la prensa, sino lo que piensas tú y lo deseas expresar. Le contó Buck sobre el hecho de ser un buen músico y no vender por el dinero.

\- Tienes razón y por eso me siento orgulloso de ser tu padre. Le dijo Bill, mientras que le daba un abrazo a su hijo único.

\- Gracias, pa. Le agradeció Buck, mientras que iban ingresando en la casa.

A su vez, Steven había estado bastante callado desde que Dewey había aparecido en las playas, sabía que él había hecho la promesa de no decir nada al respecto a las chicas con respecto a la serenata, sobre todo a Perla, ese era su secreto, pero necesitaba a la vez sacarse ese peso de encima, si lo llegaban a descubrir, estaría destruyendo todo un secreto importante, por lo cual, optó por no decir nada, aunque fuera incluso Connie, él se mantendría callado y sin decir una sola palabra de sus labios.

A su vez, Bill tenía pensado qué canciones tocaría para Perla en la serenata oficial, iba a ser esta vez sencillo, pero necesitaba de que fuera de noche, sin que nadie persiguiera su plan y qué mejor día para elegir una serenata que el Día de San Valentín en Ciudad Playa, donde el lugar estaría lleno de parejas y de juegos que los mantendrían ocupados.

\- _"Este paso final para conquistar el corazón de Perla, será un éxito, puedo sentirlo, tengo pensado dedicarle varias canciones que me quedaron anotadas y que no pude debido a que con el tiempo, que era poco, que me quedaba, decidí dejar el resto para la segunda y final parte de nuestra serenata. Greg, ha sido una gran ayuda, sin él, como también agradezco la ayuda de mi hijo Buck y de Steven, he logrado avanzar muchísimo y llegar finalmente al este último peldaño"_ Pensó Bill en su oficina, mientras que estaba trabajando en sus funciones.

Por su parte, Perla seguía emocionado tras haber recibido esa "Serenata Misteriosa", le encantaba, también tenía planeado pedirle la mano a ese misterioso seguidor suyo, quería bailar con él a la Luz de la Luna.

\- ¡Qué emoción! Dios, ¿lo han visto, chicas? Les preguntó Perla emocionada, en pocos días iba a recibir finalmente a su misterioso seguidor.

Garnet se limitó a reír, como siempre, pero Amatista estaba totalmente feliz de que ella hubiera recibido la visita de su tan esperado admirador secreto, en especial con el apodo que utilizó: "Claude Speed".

\- Ja, ¿emocionada de nuevo por verlo? Le preguntó Garnet.

\- Por supuesto, en dos días volverá para tocar otra serenata. Les dijo ella, ya que confiaba en su misterioso seguidor.

\- ¿Y qué harás cuando lo veas cara a cara? Esa fue una buena pregunta que le hizo Amatista, pero Perla quedó totalmente ruborizada y con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿qué haría en ese momento?.

A su vez, Lapis Lazuli había finalmente dejado su habitación y se había acercado a las Gems, cosa que al principio nos les gustó, pero ella también era una Gema, por cual decidieron darle una bienvenida amable.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Lapis? Le preguntó Perla, mientras que ella se acercaba tímidamente hacia ellas.

Ella no pronunció ni dijo una sola palabra.

\- ¿Lapis? Le preguntó Amatista, pero ella seguía sin decir nada al respecto.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? Le preguntó Perla, pero ella se limitó a sentarse a la mesa y quedarse mirando fijas a ambas.

\- Oye, no tienes por qué mantener un silencio como si esto fuera un cementerio, te salvamos la vida después de que te separaras de Jasper. Le recordó Garnet, cosa que a ella, con escuchar el nombre de aquella Gema, estallaría como una bomba de tiempo.

\- _Jasper._ Dijo ella en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Perla, mientras que se acercaba hacia ella y la veía enfurecerse más.

\- ¡JASPER! Gritó ella con toda su furia, estallando como un huracán.

El grito de Lapis hizo temblar toda la casa de la Familia Universe y sacando a Steven de su sueño.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Se preguntó Steven, mientras que bajaba las escaleras y se encontraba con Lapis al borde de un ataque de ira.

\- Tranquila, Lapis, ¿sí? Tranquila. Le pidió Perla, pero ella estaba atacándolas con sus clones de agua, pelea por la cual, Steven logró detener con sus poderes.

\- ¡Lapis! Le llamó ella y al verlo, se dirigió hacia el chico.

\- Steven... Le pidió Garnet, pero Perla la detuvo.

Lapis Lazuli se acercó a Steven y pasó sus manos por las mejillas del hijo de Rose Cuarzo, inmediatamente, ella empezó a llorar y se abrazó con fuerza al chico, quien también respondió ante el mismo estímulo, las lágrimas de Lapis humedecían su ropa, pero no le importó, ella estaba a salvo ahora de las garras de Jasper, aunque en el fondo, ella deseaba destruirla de una vez y para siempre por lo que le había causado.

\- Tranquila, ya pasó, tranquila, vamos. Estás a salvo. Le dijo Steven, mientras que ella dejaba de llorar y se calmaba su tempestad interior.

\- Gracias por salvarme y darme un lugar donde quedarme. Les agradeció Lapis, mientras que se quedaba dormida, no había descansado mucho por lo que había vivido y fue entonces, que se quedó dormida en los brazos de Steven, mientras que la calma volvía a la casa de la familia.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo XIX: Las lágrimas de Lapis Lazuli humedecían la remera de Steven, la pobre sentía como si esos sentimientos que tenía atrapados dentro suyo querían salir de allí y ser libres, después de lo ocurrido con Jasper.

\- Lapis. Le llamó Garnet, mientras que le ponía una mano en la espalda a la chica, pero ella se dio la vuelta y le golpeó la mano a la Gema seria, ya que ella también no tenía una buena relación con ellas.

\- Ustedes nunca se enteraron de lo que me había pasado, cuando mi gema se había fragmentado, me encerraron en ese espejo y nunca pude ser libre, luego fue Steven quien me liberó. Les reprochó ellas.

\- En esos tiempos no sabíamos qué hacer, estabas en un serio daño que podría haber puesto tu existencia en riesgo. Le trató de calmar Garnet, mientras que ella se daba la vuelta y no les hablaba.

\- No seas así, hicimos lo que podíamos hacer mejor. Le respondió Amatista.

\- ¿Así? ¡¿Encerrarme en un espejo para que así nadie se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba?! Quiso saber ella, mientras que Perla intercedía.

\- Ellas tienen razón, no fue nuestra culpa, tú no merecías esto pero teníamos que protegerte, las Gemas que se rompen, se corrompen tiempo después, ¿querrías que te destruyamos? Le hizo una pregunta razonable a Lapis, quien no dejaba de abrazar a Steven.

A su vez, Dewey se encontraba en su oficina, el mandatario estaba dibujándose con Perla, tomados de la mano, en un bello atardecer sobre el mar, mientras que él le daba su saco gris para que no tuviera frío.

\- _"Solo dos días y estaré contigo, Mi Amada Gema de Cristal"_ Se quedó pensando en ella y en el éxito de toda esta empresa que había empezado con Greg y con la ayuda de Steven, pronto a su retrato le hizo un corazón que decía " _Perla-Bill Dewey por siempre"_ , esa era su manera de inmortalizar su imagen, no iba a desperdiciar en ningún momento de su vida ese gran episodio que se daría, finalmente él y ella se verían las caras y sin ningún problema, nadie los iba a entorpecer la misión.

Dewey no podía esperar, deseaba que pronto llegara el momento de la gran serenata y lo haría, sería el mejor día de todo su vida para poder tener a su querida Perla en sus manos, pero debía ser paciente y no dejarse arrastrar por nada ni por nadie, él iba a triunfar.

Él se encontraba realizando un retrato en el que se encontraban Perla y él besándose bajo la Luz de Luna, no podía resistir a autoretratarse para que así su imagen fluyera por la obra.

\- _"¿Rendirme, tirar la toalla en plena pelea? No, eso nunca lo haré, mis padres me han dicho y aconsejado de que jamás vaya a rendirme, siempre estaré de pie y firme para luchar por mi pueblo, por mi querida Irlanda, por este pueblo que nos recibió con los brazos abiertos, a la Patria y a mi querida Perla, jamás me rendiré, pelearé hasta con mi último aliento. Pero también no debo dejar de vigilar a la prensa, pero, ¿a quién le puede interesar una noticia tan pequeño en un pueblo pequeño?. Pero no debo bajar la guardia para nada"_ Reflexionó Dewey, recordó que aún le faltaba la última "clase de apoyo" con Greg y era sobre el rock and roll argentino y europeo.

A su vez, en la casa de Steven, Lapis se pudo recuperar de lo que había pasado y sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, se pudo recuperar al 100% y en ese momento, Garnet quería saber todo sobre lo ocurrido entre ella y Jasper hace una semana atrás.

\- Lapis. Le llamó la gema de peinado afro.

\- ¿Sí? Preguntó ella.

\- Dino qué fue lo que pasó contigo y Jasper hace una semana atrás en el océano, ¿cómo es que logró escaparse de tu celda submarina? Le preguntó Garnet, mientras que Steven le tomaba de la mano para que no temiera.

\- Bueno: Todo comenzó después de que me fusionara con Jasper y de que la arrastrara hacia el océano para proteger a Steven de ella, así que la encerré en lo más profundo del mismo y organicé un grupo de clones para que la vigilaran día y noche, las 24 horas del día para que jamás se escapara de la celda. Fue todo perfecto, hasta que llegó ella. Les contó.

\- ¿Quién? Preguntó Amatista, mientras que se sentaba en el regazo del sillón.

\- Peridot y sus robots. Les respondió.

\- ¿Cómo lo hizo para detectarte? Preguntó Perla.

\- No lo sé, solo sé que ella me atacó de sorpresa y en medio del caos y la confusión, Jasper se liberó, destruyendo la celda y trató de destruirme, primero me dijo que me fusionara con ella a la fuerza, pero me negué y mis clones de agua la detuvieron, para que así pudiera escaparme de ella y funcionó, pero al llegar a la superficie, estaba bastante agotada y me desplomé, a parte de que Jasper había dañado mi gema, de la cual Steven, a quien agradezco, pudo repararla y ustedes me encontraron. Hasta es lo que me acuerdo, ya que me desmayé. Les contó toda su historia Lapis y de cómo Jasper había escapado.

Lo que verdaderamente había pasado entre Lapis y Jasper y en el medio, el Alcalde Dewey, quien estaba terminando su pintura para Perla, había que agregar la llegada de Jasper a la Tierra con Peridot, iba a vengarse de lo que le habían causado y esta vez, ambas no venían solas.

\- Tienes a todo mi Ejército de robos y tecnología para acabar con tus enemigos. Le dijo Peridot, mientras que le cedía el mando de las tropas roboticos a la gema de cabellos blancos.

Jasper desde el puente de mando miró a los robots que combatirían por ella y ya hasta portaban su bandera con su gema, reconociendo la a ella.

(Música The Wars to come del OST de "Game of Thrones", Temporada 5)

\- _"Jajaja, eres una tonta, Peridot, te has confiado en mí, me has dejado a tus robots y tu tecnología para que derrote a mis enemigos, me servirán, pero antes de esto, si quiero formar una nuevo Mundo para mí: Debo destruirte a ti primero"_ Río Jasper para sus adentros, mientras que los robos le obedecían a ella y dentro de poco pasaría a la siguiente fase de su plan de ataque y conquista de la Tierra para formar un Mundo en donde ella gobernara como Emperatriz de las gemas y nadie la podría detener.

 **Bueno, amigos, otro nuevo capítulo que sale n.n, espero que lo disfruten, quiero mandar saludos a:**

 *** Laliasd.**

 *** saQhra.**

 *** AkumuHoshi.**

 *** Dan.**

 *** María.**

 *** Urakashi.**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y nos estamos viendo en el próximo: Próximo episodio, "La Serenata Oficial" n.n. Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan una buena semana.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo XX: Finalmente, finalmente había llegado ese gran día para él, era el momento de la verdad, el día en el que el amante de Perla iba a mostrar su rostro ante ella, era el día de la serenata oficial, todo estaba listo para darse por preparado, mientras que Dewey terminaba de ensayar en su casa con Buck y Greg, quienes le estaban enseñando a tocar temas de rock argentino y europeo.

\- _"Hoy es el día, el gran momento: El momento de la verdad"_ Se dijo así mismo Greg, mientras que seguía tocando la guitarra con Greg Universe.

(Música I´m hot tonight de Elizabeth Daily, de la película "Scarface")

\- Siga, siga, Alcalde... Digo, Dewey, sigue, que vas muy bien. Le dijo Greg, mientras que le felicitaba por haber llegado al mayor grado de sus clases.

A su vez, Perla estaba ansiosa por conocer, iba a conocer a su enigmático y querido seguidor, el cual le tenía preparado todo un "arsenal" de canciones para ella, mientras que Lapis Lazuli se recuperaba y se sentía como en casa, estar en el hogar que Steven y las Crystal Gem le dieron, era algo que ella aceptó y prefirió vivir allí que tener que estar vagando por el Universo, tratando de regresar a su hogar.

Ya había llegado el día del "Bicentenario de la fundación de la Ciudad Playa", donde muchos turistas, extranjeros en su mayoría de Irlanda, llegaban para presenciar los eventos de la ceremonia de inauguración, mientras que todas las personas estaban allí entretenidas, Dewey, después de dar su discurso de inauguración, iba a dirigirse hacia donde estaba Perla y tocaría, saldría a la Luz de la Luna y se mostraría ante ella, no iba a temblar ni a asustarse, iba a dar el gran salto.

\- Andando. Se dijo firmemente Dewey y tomó uno de sus mejores trajes con unos lentes oscuros, mientras que ensayaba para el recitar de esa noche.

\- Hoy es tu gran día, pa. Te deseo mucha suerte. Le deseó su hijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Gracias, Buck, muchas gracias por estar dándome apoyo. Siempre estaré orgulloso, tengo el mejor hijo de todo el Mundo. Le agradeció su padre.

(Música Asterisk del Opening 1 de Bleach)

Pronto fue llegando la hora de salir a dar el discurso de inauguración para el "Bicentenario de la fundación de la Ciudad Playa" y para la gran serenata, por lo cual, Bill tomó su guitarra española y las llaves de su coche, saliendo de allí con su escolta y los guardias de Seguridad hacia el centro del pueblo.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo XXI: Dewey se vistió al estilo Tony Montana de "Scarface", el cual consistía en una camisa blanca, seguida de saco ligero color negro, pantalones, con una remera negra y zapatos del mismo color negro, mientras que se ponía unos lentes oscuros, al estilo Johnny Cash y salió del coche, para ponerse con rumbo hacia el estrado donde daría el discurso de apertura por el "Bicentenario de Ciudad Playa", el lugar estaba lleno de personas, muchos venían de Europa y América Latina para los festejos y fue allí que vieron llegar al Alcalde Dewey con el Servicio de Seguridad y sus Guardaespaldas.

\- _"Damas y Caballeros, niños y niñas, sean todos bienvenidos a nuestro queridísimo festival por los 200 años de la fundación de Ciudad de Playa"_ Les dio la bienvenida Dewey, mientras que estallaban los aplausos.

A su vez, en la casa de la Familia Universe, Garnet salí con Amatista, Greg, Steven y Connie para el festival, Lapis se les había unido, pero Perla prefirió ir más tarde, ya que esperaría ese día a su misterioso y amado seguidor.

\- ¿Segura de que no quieres venir? Le preguntó Garnet.

\- Después las alcanzó más, tarde, ahora voy a esperarlo a mi amado cantante de la Luna. Les dijo, mientras que Amatista le susurraba al oído a Garnet.

\- _Está enamorada de ese Claude Speed, jejeje, esto va a estar bueno._ Le susurró ella, mientras que Garnet ni se reía.

\- _No es gracioso._ Le respondió Garnet seria, mientras que se iban saliendo de allí para ir hacia el festival.

Pronto la casa quedó vacía y Perla se fue preparando, mirando el reloj ansiosa por conocerlo a ese misterioso sujeto, a su vez, Dewey había terminado de dar el discurso de inauguración y empezó, en ese momento, la fiesta del bicentenario.

(Música Talk de Coldplay)

Perla salió al balcón y se quedó mirando la Luna, mientras que apoyaba sus manos sobre su cabeza, reflexionando y sobre el deseo de estar allí, en el festival, pero tenía que esperar a su admirador secreto, quien pronto llegaría.

A su vez, Dewey había terminado de dar el discurso y vio a Steven con Connie, Garnet, Lapis Lazuli y Amatista recorrer el lugar, el chico le hizo una señal al Alcalde, de que ya estaba todo listo, cosa que el Mandatario respondió con la misma seña.

Greg se separó y se fue hacia el estacionamiento, donde estaba con Buck, el hijo del Alcalde Dewey, ya que había ido para darle ánimos a su padre en esa noche tan especial.

\- Todo listo. Le dijo Dewey a Greg y a Buck.

\- Perfecto, recuerda: No te pongas nervioso y te saldrá la música y la poesía del corazón. Le dio su mejor consejo Greg y Dewey respondió positivamente, para luego irse caminando hacia las playas, donde estaba esperando Perla.

Volviendo con ella:

\- _"Ese deseo de conocerlo es insuperable, esperé durante muchos siglos y milenios poder conocer al amor de mi vida. Pero, ¿cómo será? ¿Será de fiar? No quiero que sea un espía de Peridot, quien podría atacar a Steven, ya que ella fue la que ayudó a Jasper a escaparse de la prisión de Lapis, pero... No, no debo sospechar"_ Esos fueron sus pensamientos, cuando en ese momento, se escuchó una dulce melodía aparece en medio de la noche.

(Música Amor Salvaje del Chaqueño Palavecino)

\- Te llevé sin preguntarte ni tu nombre

con mi brazo encadenado en tu cintura

asalté tu intimidad y tu ternura

para amar sin más razones que el amor

Nos besamos sin decir una palabra

fuimos cómplices callados del verano

y mis manos temblorosas se quemaron

seducidas por el fuego de tu piel

Amor salvaje

juntos cruzamos los umbrales del pecado

con el puñal de la pasión nos desgarramos

sin derramar ni una gotita de dolor

Amor salvaje

como una selva tropical nos incendiamos

y en un instante sin saber que no dejamos

ni una ramita de ilusión para después

Adelante como un puma entre las sombras

pegagé tu cuerpo entero con mis besos

y atrapado por las lunas de tu pecho

por el cálido gemido de tu voz

Y montados en el potro del deseo

sin frontera por la noche galopamos

y nos vio la madrugada con ojeras

temelados y diciéndonos adiós

Amor salvaje

juntos cruzamos los umbrales del pecado

con el puñal de la pasión nos desgarramos

sin derramar ni una gotita de dolor

Amor salvaje

como una selva tropical nos incendiamos

y en un instante sin saber que no dejamos

ni una ramita de ilusión para después

Amor salvaje

juntos cruzamos los umbrales del pecado

con el puñal de la pasión nos desgarramos

sin derramar ni una gotita de dolor

Amor salvaje

como una selva tropical nos incendiamos

ni una ramita de ilusión para después

Perla volvió a escuchar esa voz que había estado dos noches atrás, se dirigió corriendo hacia el balcón y localizó esos acordes con una bella guitarra española, ¿quién estaría allí de nuevo? Era él, era su amante secreto, era quien le estaba dedicando esa noche de fiesta y Luna Llena.

\- ¡¿Dónde estás, Oh Mi Amado Príncipe de la Luna?! ¡Aparece, delante de mí, quiero conocerte cara a cara! Le pidió ella feliz de volver a verlo.

\- He venido hasta aquí, Princesa Perla, Guerrera de las Crystal Gem, para dedicarte en esta noche y revelarme ante ti como tu amante secreto. Le dijo Dewey desde las sombras y empezó con otra canción.

(Música La ley y la trampa del Chaqueño Palavecino)

\- Yo que fije las reglas

que lleve la riendas que hice la ley

Tu que ponías cara carita de nada

dejándome hacer

Yo que un amor dejaba

cuando otro llegaba sin comparecer

tu sin un solo alarde

poquito más tarde me hiciste caer

En tu boca mordí la manzana

carmín del deseo y la tentación

pero no imagine que evitando la ley

en la trampa caería yo

En tu boca mordí la manzana

carmín del deseo y la tentación

pero no imagine que evitando la ley

en la trampa caería yo

Puras leyes puras trampas

inventamos el amor

y seguimos adelante

corazón a corazón

Ay florcita traviesa pusiste

entre rejas a este picaflor

y hoy tus leyes se cumplen

y mi barco se hunde en un mar de amor

Yo que invente este juego

de escapar a tiempo

no me quiero ir

tu sin mover un dedo

me diste el señuelo que te puse a ti

En tu boca mordí la manzana

carmín del deseo y la tentación

pero no imagine que evitando la ley

en la trampa caería yo

En tu boca mordí la manzana

carmín del deseo y la tentación

pero no imagine que evitando la ley

en la trampa caería yo

puras leyes puras trampas

inventamos el amor

y seguimos adelante

corazon

a corazón

puras leyes puras trampas

inventamos el amor

y seguimos adelante

corazóoooooon...

a corazón

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, eres todo un músico, sigue, sigue, amo este misterio! Le pidió emocionada Perla y el Alcalde siguió, mientras que comenzaba con otro tema.

(Música Persiana Americana de Soda Stereo)

\- Yo te prefiero fuera de foco,

inalcanzable.

Yo te prefiero reversible,

casi intocable.

Tus ropas caen lentamente,

soy un espía...un espectador

y el ventilador desgarrándote,

se que te exita pensar

hasta adonde llegare.

Es difícil de creer,

creo que nunca lo podre saber.

Solo así yo te veré

a través de mi persiana americana.

Es una novela agradable,

el instante precio,

es como un desgaste...

una necesidad,

mas que un deseo.

Estamos al borde

de la cornisa,

casi a punto de caer...

no sientes miedo,

sigues sonriendo...

se que te exita pensar

hasta donde llegare.

Difícil de creer,

creo que nunca lo podre saber.

solo así yo te veré...

a través de mi persiana americana.

Tus ropas caen lentamente

soy un espía...

un espectador.

y el ventilador desgarrándote..

se que te exita pensar

hasta donde llegare.

Es difícil de creer...

creo que nunca lo podre saber,

solo así yo te veré

a través de mi persiana americana

Lo que pueda suceder...

toma tus fuerzas para comprender

solo así yo te veré

a través de mi persiana americana...

Perla no podía soportar tanta emoción y de a poco comenzó a bajar de la casa hacia las playas, estaba hipnotizada por esa bella serenata nocturna, toda dedicada para ella esa noche.

(Música I walk the line de Johnny Cash)

\- I keep a close watch on this heart of mine

I keep my eyes wide open all the time

I keep the ends out for the tie that binds

Because you're mine, I walk the line

I find it very, very easy to be true

I find myself alone when each day is through

Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you

Because you're mine, I walk the line

As sure as night is dark and day is light

I keep you on my mind both day and night

And happiness I've known proves that it's right

Because you're mine, I walk the line

You've got a way to keep me on your side

You give me cause for love that I can't hide

For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide

Because you're mine, I walk the line

I keep a close watch on this heart of mine

I keep my eyes wide open all the time

I keep the ends out for the tie that binds

Because you're mine, I walk the line.

No podía decir nada, estaba enamorada, como hipnotizada por la música y no quería separarse para nada de ella.

(Música Música Ligera de Soda Stereo)

\- Ella durmió al calor de las masas

y yo desperté queriendo soñarla

algún tiempo atrás pensé en escribirle

y nunca sorteé las trampas del amor

De aquel amor de música ligera

nada nos libra, nada mas queda

No le enviaré cenizas de rosas

ni pienso evitar un roce secreto

De aquel amor de música ligera

nada nos libra, nada más queda.

No esperó más, quería saber quién era él, quería conocerlo y lo hizo: Salió corriendo hacia las playas y se dirigió hacia las rocas, donde se ocultaba esa figura tan admirada por ella.

\- Vamos, sal, no me temas, quiero conocerte. Le pidió ella, cosa que Dewey estaba oculto tras las rocas, no sabía si hacerlo a no, esos nervios le estaban causando una terrible molestia, pero en ese momento, decidió juntar todo el coraje y hacerlo.

\- _"Lo haré: Me rechace o no, lo haré"_ Se dijo confiado y seguro, saliendo despacio de su escondite.

\- Vamos, no temas. Le pidió Perla y en ese momento, vio salir a su amante secreto: Su nombre: Bill, Alcalde Bill Dewey.

 **Bueno, amigos, espero que disfruten este capítulo: La tan esperada serenata oficial.**

 **Le mando saludos a:**

 *** Mr Democracy, gracias por las canciones del Chaqueño Palavecino n.n.**

 ***Laliasd, AkumuHoshi, saQha y Urakashi n.n :D Les mando saludos también y espero que todos disfruten este capítulo :3 hay muchas canciones y para el próximo "Redoble de tambor", llegarán dos invitadas no deseadas a Ciudad Playa.**

 **Bueno, amigos, se despide MontanaHatsune92, hasta el próximo capítulo. Paz y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana.**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo XXII (Parte I): (Música I´ll go crazy If I don´t go crazy tonight de U2)

Dewey, Bill Dewey, Alcalde de Ciudad Playa, de familia irlandesa y Católica, familiares vinculados con el IRA, Nacionalistas y anti-británicos, un hombre dedicado a la política y en hacer feliz a su pueblo, en defenderlo y darle siempre lo que necesita, era también un hombre enamorado, buscando el dulce amor de esa chica llamada Perla. Perla, una de las tres Crystal Gem, hermosa y dulce, educada y una gran guerrera.

El Mandatario había dejado su escondite en las sombras de las rocas y respiró profundo, su mirada seria y silenciosa, no dijo nada, Perla estaba allí también, había dejado la casa para dirigirse a ver a su admirador secreto y cuando le pidió que él saliera, se mostró quién era su gran seguidor.

El corazón de Perla se detuvo al verlo, él era la persona que le había estado dedicando esas bellas canciones y poemas para ella.

¿Qué podría pasar ante tanta sorpresa?

\- Señorita Perla, por favor, no se asuste, puedo explicarle. Solo... Le pidió Dewey, tratando de poder obtener un poco de tiempo y así contarle todo sobre lo que había estado pasando todos esos días en los que estaba practicando con Greg y las serenatas que hubo para ella.

Pero Perla le hizo un gesto con la mano que se detuviera, no podía creerlo: El Alcalde de Ciudad Playa era su admirador secreto, ¿quién lo diría? Ese era el tal "Claude Speed" que se hacía llamar por su apodo, ¿por qué no lo habría hecho de otra forma? Pero ella, en el fondo, le había encantado todo ese suspenso, el romance, la poesía, todo, incluso esa forma que Dewey, desde las sombras, había estado mostrando, pero la sorpresa era más fuerte que todo en ese momento.

Por su parte, Dewey sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, estaba muy acelerado y sus latidos se hacían oír cada vez más, ¿qué diría? Su respuesta sería " _¿Tú? ¿Tú eras mi admirador secreto?_ Pero cómo decirle algo así tan seco y fuerte a la vez, eso le hubiera roto el corazón y lo habría hundido para siempre. Por lo cual, él trató de acercarse y de tomarle la mano, para así expresarle que él era el que buscaba.

\- Perla, sé que esto es de bastante asombro, pero, ¿por qué no dices nada? Le preguntó Dewey, ya que ella no había hablado ni nada.

\- No. Le respondió ella, mientras que unas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué dije de malo? Lo lamento, si dije algo malo, lo siento. Le pidió disculpas por algún error.

\- No, no podemos estar juntos. Le respondió ella y se fue corriendo de allí, en medio de un mar de lágrimas en sus ojos.

(Música Clara´s Theme Song, Watch-Dogs)

\- _"No, no podemos estar juntos"_ Esa respuesta fue como una bomba caída desde un avión en plena guerra, sintió como si le hubieran destruido todo lo que había creado, como si su Imperio estuviera a punto de colapsar.

Esas heridas que le lastimaban fuertemente e iban en aumento, lastimando su interior, sus sentimientos, todo lo que había hecho con Greg y Buck, todo se había hundido, pero, quería probar si había una respuesta a lo de Perla y la siguió corriendo, ella aceleró más el paso, pero ella se detuvo finalmente.

\- ¡Perla, espera, Perla! Le pidió Dewey, mientras que se detenía.

Ella se detuvo y le dirigió la mirada al Mandatario.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué pasa de malo? Preguntó él, tratando de obtener las respuestas que quería a esos interrogantes.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? No podemos estarlo, tu vida, como la de Steven y de todos los ciudadanos de "Ciudad Playa" son nuestra prioridad, si algo les pasara, jamás me lo perdonaría. Le dijo ella.

\- Entiendo que haces bien en protegernos con Garnet, Amatista y Steven, pero... Le dijo él, pero ella volvió a adelantarse.

\- Se que has hecho lo mejor, pero no podremos y nunca lo estaremos. No quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero...pero...pero... No podía terminar esa frase, sentía como si lo estuviera matando por dentro de tanto dolor emocional.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué te detienes? Le preguntó él, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían.

\- ¡PORQUE ERES UN HUMANO, YO SOY UNA CRYSTAL GEM, SOMOS DOS ESPECIES DISTINTAS Y ADEMÁS, NO PUEDO ACEPTAR UN FUTURO ROMANCE, TEMO, TEMO POR TI Y POR TODAS ESTAS PERSONAS! ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, DEWEY, LO SIENTO! Le explicó finalmente, por ser dos especies, por eso no podrían estar juntos, como si una barrera les impidiera estar cerca.

(Música Truman Sleeps de Philip Glass, del OST de la película "The Truman Show")

Por esa diferencia no podrían estar juntos, pero por eso, Dewey cayó en la tristeza y rompió en lágrimas, como Perla, quien había corrido lo más lejos, a pesar de que su corazón le pedía que volviera, ella lo dejó ahí, "herido" en el "campo de batalla".

-¡LO SIENTO, DEWEY, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! Gritó ella, desde su refugio, mientras que lloraba a más no poder.

Dewey se alejó de las playas y corrió hacia un lugar donde nadie debería verlo, no podía defraudar a Greg y a Buck, por lo cual, se dirigió hacia los acantilados del faro, donde allí pudo liberarse de tanto dolor.

(Música Nothing left to say de Imagine Dragons, Sons of Anarchy)

Sus lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos, mientras que iban empapando su traje, cayó al suelo, envuelto en rabia, dolor y frustración, había fallado a su juramento de conquistarla, ¿algo así merece uno? Pero ¿y si era verdad lo que le había dicho Perla? Sintió sus ojos arder de tristeza y lanzó un grito de dolor, el cual no pudo ser escuchado por los ruidos y la alegría en el festival.

(Música Echoes de Pink Floyd)

\- ¡Les he fallado a todos! En especial a mí mismo, debo entender que ella tiene razón, si llego a morir en manos de un enemigo, Perla se sentiría culpable para siempre de algo así. Se dijo,mientras que se hacía bolita y buscaba el calor para así poder liberarse de tanto dolor.

(Música Rapsodia Bohemia de Queen)

Ambos se encontraban destruidos, perdidos y sin saber qué decirse, Perla lloraba, lo mismo Dewey, en dos diferentes lugares alejados.

\- ¡Soy una tonta, él había hecho todo eso por mí y yo le arranqué el corazón como si nada! ¡Soy una tonta, SOY UNA TONTA! Se insultó así misma Perla, mientras que hundía su cabeza en sus piernas, tratando de que nadie la haya visto.

Fue en ese momento, en el que dos personas se les aparecieron a ellos.

\- Perla. Le llamó una voz familiar.

\- Bill. Le llamó la otra voz y ambos, desde sus lejanos sitios, se dieron la vuelta, dejando de llorar.

\- Papa. Dijo Bill Dewey al ver a su padre delante de él.

\- Rose. Dijo Perla y fue en ese momento, en el que comenzó un momento importante para ambos.

 **:D Cuanto drama, Madre mía, "¡Cuanta gente baja hay en el Mundo, Madre mía!" D: :( Como diría la actriz de Uruguay China Zorrilla en la película de 1985 "Esperando la carroza" ( Nota: Se las recomiendo esa comedia :3) **

**Un saludo a Dan, por cierto, me gustó bastante tu historia que me mandaste n.n :3**

 **También para Laliasd :3 chan chan, más suspenso :D.**

 **Y para AkumuHoshi, saQha, María y Urakashi n.n :3**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D y digamos que esta será una primera parte y mañana y pasado empezaré con la segunda parte y con una pequeña sinopsis: Llegarán visitas poco esperadas y nada agradables n.n.**

 **Bueno, se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan una buena semana.**


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo XXIII: Ambos se quedaron, desde sus sitios lejanos, asombrados de ver a aquellas que fueron sus mentores, sus maestros, por así decirlo, en su pasado.

\- Papa. Dijo Bill al ver a su padre, el primer Dewey en gobernar Ciudad Playa, el cual había asumido en el año 1970.

\- Rose. Dijo, a su vez, Perla, al ver a la madre de Steven delante de ella.

Ellos tenían algo muy importante para decirles con respecto a las diferencias y el amor: Ellos no podían estar separados.

\- ¿Por qué lloras, pequeña? Le preguntó Rose, quien con ese dulce tono de madre, pasaba sus manos por el rostro de la Crystal Gem.

\- Había una persona que dedicó mucho tiempo en mí, me amaba con todo su corazón y yo lo rechacé por ser diferentes, me siento tan mal. He fallado a todos, incluyendo a esa persona y hasta Steven y a ti. Le contó ella sobre lo sucedido.

\- No te sientas así: No fue tu culpa, tus temores te llevaron a esa decisión, pero tienes que saber que hasta una Crystal Gem merece a alguien que la quiera de verdad y quiera compartir toda su vida con él, esa persona: Bill Dewey, desde el fondo de su corazón, te ama y también quiere protegerte. Le mostró el camino de lo que debería hacer Perla en esos momentos.

(Música Reunion del OST de la película "The Truman Show")

A su vez, Dewey estaba hablando con su padre, el primer Alcalde en gobernar Ciudad Playa en los años 70, conocido como "El Honesto Gerry", el hombre que se preocupaba por su pueblo, tanto de Ciudad Playa como el de Irlanda, su Fe en el Catolicismo y que siempre lo veían con su familia en la Iglesia del pueblo todos los domingos en la Misa, en la Navidad, la Semana Santa y hasta en el Día de San Patricio.

\- Te has esforzado mucho en esto, Bill, no te sientas mal. Tú jamás me defraudaste, tus hermanos y tú jamás nos avergonzaron, siempre nos sentimos orgullosos de ustedes. Pero en este momento en el que te sientes triste por esas palabras, debes saber que ella te ama desde lo más profundo de su corazón, pero es cierto: Se preocupa por ti, no quiere que te ocurra nada malo, ella te ama y mucho. Le contó su padre, mientras que tenía ese encuentro con su hijo.

\- Pero, ¿cómo lo hago? Lo hice todo... Pero su padre lo detuvo a Bill.

\- Solo busca en el corazón el calor de ella y lo encontrarás. Le dio sus sabios consejos, mientras que le daba un abrazo y se iba de allí, volviendo al Paraíso con toda la familia que estaba allí, dándole su aliento a su hijo.

Todo quedó en silencio y Bill dirigió la mirada hacia el Cielo.

\- Gracias, familia. Muchas gracias. Les agradeció, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían de la emoción de haber recibido su ayuda y se hizo la Señal de la Cruz, agradeciéndoles por toda su ayuda.

Por otra parte, Perla y Rose seguían con la charla, mientras que ella sabía de los consejos que la madre de Steven le daba para que pudiera sentir que esa persona la amaba mucho.

\- Tienes que estar siempre lista, ya que también, los villanos buscarán atacarlos, pero ustedes jamás se rendirán. Prométeme que lucharan juntas, nunca se rendirán, Steven siempre estará con ustedes y lo protegerán, como él a ustedes y que nunca te sientas triste por esa persona. Pronto verás que en el corazón de los seres humanos hay bondad y amor. Le dijo Rose, mientras que se desvanecía y volvía al descanso eterno, dejando en Perla sus sabias palabras.

(Música Safe and Sound de Sheryl Crow, del OST de la película "K-Pax El Visitante")

De una forma u otra, Perla y Dewey había comprendido esas palabras, no era un ciencia ni nada, sabían que estaban enamorados, sin importar sus diferencias por ser uno humano y la otra una Crystal Gem, sus diferencias quedaban atrás, lo que importaba era ese amor que salía de sus corazones, Perla supo que todo el trabajo que había hecho Bill Dewey para ella fue con la ayuda de la gente de esa pequeña ciudad, Steven, Greg y sus amigas. A su vez, el Mandatario sabía que gracias a los que le dieron una mano, pudo llegar hasta esa gran cima de la montaña misma.

Secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos, Perla salió disparada como una bala de cañón en dirección hacia donde podría estar Dewey y decirle lo mucho que sentía con respecto al haber herido sus sentimientos anteriormente.

(Música Fix you de Coldplay)

Ambos salieron corriendo desde sus lugares, cosa que Perla pasó delante de sus compañeras y de Steven, quienes seguía en el festival, Garnet mostró una pequeña sonrisa al saber lo que Perla había logrado y se le dirigió Amatista para saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- Digamos que Perla finalmente logró hallar lo que su corazón le decía. Le respondió filosóficamente Garnet, mientras que la Crystal Gem iba en búsqueda de esa persona.

Por su parte, Dewey comprendió las sabias palabras de su padre y empezó a buscarla, dejando el sitio del Faro, corrió como jamás lo habría hecho en su vida y empezó a buscarla por la playa.

\- _"Nunca nos has fallado, hijo. Nosotros siempre estuvimos orgullosos de ustedes. Siempre busca en tu corazón la respuesta y en la razón también, ellos siempre serán tus principales compañeros y ayudantes que te guiarán en tu camino"_ Recordó el consejo de Gerry Dewey y el Mandatario siguió buscando por toda la zona.

Corrieron y vieron que el destino estaba a su favor, nada ni nadie los iba a detener, estaban para ir juntos de por vida, fue por entonces, que ambos, desde dos posiciones lejanas, Este y Oeste, se vieron a los ojos, esas miradas que no engañaban, al verse a los ojos, comenzaron a humedecerse y Dewey y Perla corrieron para reencontrarse y perdonarse por lo que había pasado anteriormente.

\- ¡Perla! Gritó emocionado Dewey, corriendo hacia ella.

\- ¡Alcalde Dewey! Gritó ella también emocionada, mientras que iba a por él.

Ambos abrieron sus brazos para poder ir a los de cada uno y así poder ser el típico final feliz de las películas y las novelas, fue así, en su momento, cuando se dieron un fuerte abrazo y Dewey pasó sus manos por el rostro de la Crystal Gem.

\- Te perdono por lo que dijiste, entiendo que te preocupas por todos y nunca me enojaría con alguien tan hermosa como tú. Eres toda una Princesa, no, eres toda una bella Emperatriz. Le dijo él, mientras que ella su ruborizaba y ella se aferró a su cintura, como si fueran a bailar un tango en los años 20 en Buenos Aires, al mejor estilo de Carlos Gardel.

\- Y tú eres el hombre más hermoso, sexy, jeje, dulce, inteligente y amable de todo el Mundo. No solo eres una buena persona, eres también un verdadero Caballero y un gran poeta y músico, Greg y Steven te enseñaron muchísimo, lo mismo tu hijo Buck. Debes estar orgulloso de él y de haberles dado las gracias. Le contestó Perla sonrojada.

\- Así es, Princesa, así es. Respondió Dewey y fue en ese momento, en el que sus labios comenzaron a acercarse para el dulce beso bajo la Luz de la Luna.

(Música A promise kept del OST de la película "Titanic")

\- ¡Lo siento, muchísimo, perdóname por haberte herido! Le pidió ella, mientras que no dejaba de llorar y abrazarlo al Alcalde, quien pasó sus manos por los cabellos de la Crystal Gem.

\- Te perdono, todos cometemos errores. No llores más, que ya pasó. Le calmó él, mientras que ella alzaba la vista y en ese momento, sus labios se unieron en un beso.

Parecía que el tiempo se hacía cada vez más lento, como si fuera una película o novela a cámara lenta, sin más que decir, ellos no solo sintieron eso, sino que también sintieron que sus corazones latían a más no poder de la emoción, pero faltaba un componente más:

\- Perla. Le dijo él a ella.

\- ¿Sí, Bill? Le preguntó ella sonrojada por el beso que habían tenido.

\- Te amo. Te amo muchísimo, desde el día en el que llegaron aquí, siempre te he amado. Le expresó sus sentimientos, mientras que ella le respondía.

\- Yo también te amo, Bill. He sido un poco ciega en el amor, pero fue Rose quien me mostró el camino: El ser humano no es egoísta, tiene un fuerte sentimiento de amor en su corazón y eso lo vi en ti. Le respondió ella, mientras que se besaban bajo la Luna.

Desde el malecón, Steven los había visto con Garnet, Amatista, Greg y Lapis Lazuli, mientras que les aplaudían y felicitaban.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien, Perla. Le felicitó Steven, mientras que se retiraba del telescopio.

Pero en ese momento de felicidad, algo pasó, ya que Amatista, mientras que estaba disfrutando de unos sabrosos hot dogs, vio algo en el Firmamento Nocturno, un destello verde limón empezó a aumentar su resplendor.

\- Oigan, ¿qué es eso? Señaló ella y Garnet alzó la vista con los demás.

Desde las playas, Perla y Bill Dewey se seguían besando, pero en ese momento, vieron el mismo resplandor verde limón sobre el océano, algo no estaba yendo bien.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando? Preguntó Greg, pero en ese momento, ese "resplandor" se transformó en una gigantesca nave con forma de mano, la cual trajo recuerdos de tiempos pasados.

\- ¡No! Dijeron todos, Garnet con Amatista y hasta Steven, Perla y Dewey en las playas el malecón: Jasper y Peridot habían regresado.

(Música Seryoga de King Ring, GTA IV Theme Song)

Dentro de la nave, con un poderoso Ejército robótico, Jasper se dirigió hacia el programa de hologramas para dar su "bienvenida".

\- _"Saludos, Crystal Gem. ¿Me extrañaron? Jajaja, espero que si, porque hemos vuelto y vengo a tomar lo que me pertenece y es este Mundo"_ Les dio su mensaje, mientras que se reía malévolamente frente a todos los habitantes de Ciudad Playa.

La guerra había comenzado.

 **:O Mein Gott, D: Han vuelto Jasper y Peridot. :D Y estamos casi por el final de esta novela n.n :3, pero no se preocupen, en Septiembre o Agosto escriba una secuela de "Un romance fuera de este Mundo", pero primero trataré de terminar con mis otros proyectos, para así poder empezar con esta nueva historia. Así que aprovecho para mandar saludos a todos los que han seguido y siguen esta historia:**

 *** Malimon: Muy buena tu historia de Touhou Project que escribiste :3.**

 *** Laliasd: Nuevo capítulo para que disfruten hoy :D.**

 *** Guest: Me gustó mucho tu capítulo 1 de tu historia n.n**

 *** saQha y Mr Democracy: Gracias por las canciones que me pasaron para la serenata n.n.**

 *** AkumuHoshi: Te mando saludos :3 y por seguir esta historia. Aparecen de vuelta Jasper y Peridot, capítulo dedicado a vos.**

 *** Urakashi: Me alegro de que sigas esta novela y vayan preparando todos las gaseosas y el popcorn :D Porque se viene una gran batalla en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Bueno, amigos y Camaradas, se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan un buen fin de semana.**


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo XXIV: No podían creerlo: Jasper había vuelto, su motivo era la venganza, venganza contra las Crystal Gem, destruir a Steven y así eliminar el legado de Rose Cuarzo.

\- _"Como ya lo han escuchado, esta es una misión de conquista, así que será mejor que se rindan y no piensen en hacer una resistencia, ya que aquí traigo el mejor Ejército que los acabará en unos segundos, no piensen tampoco en querer enfrentarme, todo intento de lucha será en vano"_ Les dio su advertencia Jasper, mientras que la gente en el festival se horrorizaba.

\- Garnet. Le dijo Steven.

\- Tranquilo, podremos con ella. Le respondió la Gema, mientras que desde la nave espacial, Peridot estaba preparando todo para el asalto.

\- Todo listo para iniciar el ataque, a tus órdenes, lanzaré a los robots. Le dijo Peridot, mientras que le comunicaba a Jasper de cuándo lanzaría a su Ejército.

\- Tranquila, guárdalos para después, primero quiero terminar con unos asuntos allí afuera, empezando por Garnet y luego me haré cargo de los demás, sobre todo con Lapis Lazuli, si trata de escapar, dispara contra ella. Le ordenó, mientras que se iba preparando para salir al combate afuera de la nave.

En las playas, Perla y el Alcalde Dewey dejaron su sitio de amor, había sido un gran momento y por culpa de esa desgraciada de Jasper y de Peridot, habían vuelto para causarles problemas, por lo cual tuvieron que irse hacia el festival, debían prepararse, porque la guerra estaba por estallar entre Ciudad Playa con Jasper y su Aliada Peridot, quien tenía a sus fuerzas listas para iniciar el combate.

Reunidos en el malecón, allí se enteraron de las últimas noticias: Jasper estaba allí y no venía sola.

\- ¿Qué haremos para enfrentarla? Preguntó Lapis.

\- La derrotamos una vez, pero no debemos permitir que desembarque a sus fuerzas robóticas en la Ciudad Playa. Le respondió Garnet, mientras que ideaban un plan.

Sin saber que Jasper las estaba escuchando, ella se lanzó contra las Gems, aterrizando en medio de todo el caos desatado por su llegada.

\- Vaya, vaya, con que el grupo de Rose quiere darme otra vez pelea: Hagamoslo. Les dijo ella, mientras que se burlaba de ellas, cosa que Steven ni Garnet toleraban.

\- No vamos a luchar en medio de los civiles, quieres desatar la muerte de civiles inocentes. Le respondió Garnet.

\- Bien, como quieran, entonces, espero que no les moleste que suelte a las tropas. ¿No? Les preguntó ella.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? Preguntó Amatista.

\- Bingo: Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Le respondió Jasper y desde la nave, comenzaron a bajar los robots de Peridot.

Ella desde la cabina, temía de que algo no saliera bien.

\- _"Está loca, no puedo dejar que mis robots combatan allá afuera, ya tuve un incidente parecido tiempo atrás. Debo detenerla, pero, ¿cómo?"_ Se dijo ella, ya que esa parte no correspondía al plan, tampoco apoyó la idea de conquistar el Mundo, Jasper tenía el nivel de poder por encima de toda su moral, más bien, ella no tenía nada de eso al respecto.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienen para decirme? Les preguntó Jasper, rodeada de las fuerzas robóticas.

\- No. Respondió Garnet.

\- Cómo quieran: ¡Ataquen! Ordenó Jasper y los robots se movilizaron para atacar a los civiles, pero en ese momento, cuando se atrevían a atacar a la gente, Cebolla tomó una piedra, para proteger a su familia y la lanzó con fuerza, dándole a una de las máquinas, la cual explotó de una forma violenta.

La destrucción de los primeros robots dejó asombrada a Jasper.

\- No. Dijo Cebolla, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Vaya, vaya, un chico bastante valiente. ¿Acaso no me temes? Le preguntó la peli blanca, mientras que trataba de infundir temor en la gente, pero nadie lo iba a hacer.

\- No te tengo miedo. Le respondió Cebolla, esa respuesta hizo que Jasper se enfureciera, mientras que sacaba una espada y la apuntaba hacia el niño, pero su padre se interpuso.

\- ¡No toques a mi hijos, Jasper! Le amenazó el padre de Cebolla, mientras que blandía una ballesta.

\- Jajajaja, Humanos, ustedes son patéticos, no sirven para nada, viven para destruirse los unos a los otros, no piensan en los demás, solo en ustedes mismos. Se burló Jasper, pero en ese momento, la gente supo que ellos no se iban a dejar dominar por una Gema malvada.

\- ¡Nosotros no te tememos, tú eres la que nos va a temer: El ser humano, puede ser malvado, pero hay mucha gente que se preocupa por otros y las ayuda, protegen y les dan aliento para que sigan y nunca se rindan. Tú solo quieres conquistarnos para que tengas tu propio Imperio, pero no te lo vamos a permitir! ¡Nosotros daremos batalla! Le respondió Connie, dejando asombrado a Steven.

\- Connie. Dijo asombrado su novio por la valentía que ella demostraba.

\- Bien, ¡BIEN! ¡Entonces tendrán una guerra sin cuartel! ¡Robots, ataquen! Ordenó Jasper y empezó la batalla.

(Música Sunday Bloody Sunday de U2)

\- ¡Pueblo de Ciudad Playa, luchemos contra el invasor y sometamoslo a la justicia! Motivó a que todos lucharan el Alcalde Dewey y la gente empezó a armarse y a pelear contra las fuerzas enemigas.

Inmediatamente comenzó la Batalla de Ciudad Playa.

(Música One Blood de Terrence Jay, de la película "Green Street Hoolingans")

Fue como si hubiera sido una revuelta, todo empezó a convertirse en un escenario de campo de batalla, la gente comenzó a atacar con todo lo que tenían en mano, desde palos, piedras, armas blancas y hasta sus autos, Jasper quedó rodeada en medio del tumulto de gente, pero pegó un salto y atacó a Garnet y a las Gems, donde a su vez, Perla protegió a Dewey del ataque anterior.

\- ¡Debes irte, protege al pueblo, nosotras la combatiremos! Le pidió ella.

\- ¡No pienso dejarte sola y que pelees contra esa loca, déjame pelear! Le pidió Dewey, negándose a irse sin ella.

\- Te amo -Le dice, mientras que lo besa y lo aleja del ataque, cuando en ese momento, Jasper saca su espada y sin darle tiempo a Perla, la apuñala en el pecho-.

\- ¡Perla! Gritó Steven y ella se miró, mientras que su cuerpo ya no le respondía, la Crystal Gem había sido abatida por el enemigo, quien disfrutaba de lo que había hecho.

\- Una menos, faltan cuatro. Dijo Jasper, dirigiéndose hacia ellos, pero al ver como Perla era herida, la gente se enfureció aún, destruyendo con más violencia a los robots.

Dewey se acercó corriendo y se agachó para ver cómo estaba Perla.

\- ¡Perla, Perla, vamos, no, no, no, no me hagas esto, por favor, vamos, vamos! Le pidió a ella que despertara, pero no respondía, apenas podía respirar en esos momentos.

\- De, De, Dewey, Dewey. Le llamó ella, costándole hablar.

\- Tranquila, vas a estar bien, Steven podrá salvarte, pero no mueras, mírame, mírame. Le pidió que se mantuviera despierta pero era complicado hacerlo por el cuadro de situación en el que ella se encontraba.

Ella posó sus manos sobre el rostro de Dewey, sonriéndole, sabía que no iba a sobrevivir por el golpe que Jasper le había asestado y que le quedaba poco tiempo, Perla fue acercando más los labios de Dewey hacia los de ella y cada vez más se iban acercando hasta que, finalmente, hicieron contacto con un beso.

\- Cuídate, Bill Dewey y gracias por haberme hecho la Crystal Gem más feliz de todo el Mundo. Le agradeció ella, mientras que iba cerrando los ojos.

\- ¡No digas eso, Perla, no vas a morir, sé que puedes sobrevivir, vamos! ¡Por favor, no mueras, no mueras, Perla, no! Gritó adolorido por la pérdida el Mandatario, mientras que el Amanecer se iba volviendo gris y la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre esta tragedia que había golpeado a la pareja recién formado.

¿Qué iba a pasar más adelante ahora?

 **;( Pobre Perla :( y pobre Alcalde Bill Dewey. Ahora, ¿qué va a pasar ahora en adelante? Ya estamos en el capítulo final de esta historia n.n y quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron esta bella historia n.n. Pero no se desanimen, haré una secuela para el mes de Agosto :D así que prepárense.**

 **Bueno, quiero mandar mis saludos a Sayadiva64, Laliasd, Urakashi, AkumuHoshi, saQha, Hoogo y Guest. :D Así que nos vemos en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan una buena noche y un buen comienzo de semana n.n.**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo XXV: **(** **Nota:** **Este capítulo no es el capítulo final, es uno más, no quería arruinar la batalla contra Jasper :3, así que por ahí entre el fin de semana subo el capítulo final de esta historia y para Agosto-Septiembre, empezaré con la secuela n.n. Muchas gracias).**

Así que empecemos :D:

(Música Hymn to the fallen del OST de la película "Rescatando al Soldado Ryan)

Lo que se suponía que sería un festival por el bicentenario de un pueblo tan querido, terminó convirtiéndose en un campo de batalla, lo que debía haber sido el comienzo de un romance, que tanto esfuerzo había llevado, se convirtió en tragedia, el humo de los incendios provocados por las explosiones de los robots de Peridot cubrían la zona, mientras que seguían los combates, Jasper había disfrutado con matar a Perla, apuñalándola en el pecho y ante la vista del Alcalde Bill Dewey, quien sintió que todo su Mundo colapsaba de a poco por lo ocurrido, no podía tolerarlo, llorando y abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de la Crystal Gem, llegó corriendo su hijo Buck.

\- ¡Papa, papa, papa, ¿dónde estás?! Le llamó su hijo y encontró la escena de la tragedia.

(Música Ghost of you de My Chemical Romance)

Bill sintió que la muerte volvía a azotar a su puerta, ya había vivido esa misma experiencia en el pasado: El 30 de Enero de 1972 era el triste recuerdo en el que su familia había vivido cuando viajaron a Irlanda del Norte, para participar en las manifestaciones por los derechos civiles en la zona de "Derry Libre" o "Free Derry", a pesar de que las manifestaciones públicas habían sido prohibidas por el gobierno norirlandes días atrás.

Bill estaba allí a sus 14 años, con su familia, protestando, ellos quería la libertad, pero el gobierno británico se lo iba a impedir, llevando a sus esbirros para que dispararan sobre la gente.

Flashbacks: La manifestación se había convertido en un campo de batalla, donde el Ejército Británico y los Paracaidistas disparaban contra la multitud, donde en ese día fue conocido como el "Domingo Sangriento", 14 personas fueron asesinadas por los Soldados ingleses y los Paracaidistas que atacaron indiscriminadamente y provocaron la ira del IRA.

Bill Dewey estaba protegido por sus padres y sus hermanos de los disparos en el complejo de edificios de Rossville Park, mientras que las piedras volaban contra los británicos, veía a un joven con la cara cubierta disparar un revólver S&W contra el enemigo.

\- Pase lo que pase, Bill, no dejes nunca de pelear por quien amas, jamás dejes que tus sueños te los quiten. Le dio sus consejos su padre, mientras que el niños lloraba al ver la muerte de tanta gente inocente.

\- Lo prometo, papa, lo prometo. Juró Bill, cuando entró en ese momento un grupo de paracaidistas al complejo de edificios.

\- ¡Al suelo, al suelo, ahora! Ordenó uno de los Capitanes, mientras que ellos se tiraban al suelo.

\- No dispare, por favor. Le pidió uno de los amigos del padre de Bill.

\- ¡Silencio! Gritó uno de los Soldados del batallón.

\- ¡Malditos ingleses, asesinos, esto no quedará en vano, pagarán por lo que han hecho, el Mundo los va a juzgar, la historia y Dios también los juzgaran por sus maldades! Gritó la madre de Dewey a los británicos, los cuales, al ver lo que habían causado y los disturbios seguían, se retiraron sin decir ninguna palabra.

Habían recibido su merecido, pero aún así, la llama de la guerra ya estaba encendida para hacer estallar la bomba, el IRA, poco después, lanzó sus ataques de venganza por todo el Ulster y Belfast, incluyendo los blancos en Inglaterra.

(Música The Patriot Game de The Dubliners)

La guerra se había intensificado y los hermanos de Bill se unieron al IRA, mientras que sus padres volvían a Ciudad Playa, ese día, en los recuerdos de Bill nunca se fueron y siguiendo el consejo de sus padres, él iba a pelear con todo por su gente, por su pueblo y por la persona que él amaba.

Fin del flashbacks: El Dewey de ahora, el del 2015, dejó de llorar, pero en su corazón sentía el dolor por la pérdida de Perla, se secó las lágrimas.

\- Te amo, Mi Hermosa Princesa Perla, descansa -Le toma las manos- Lucharé por ti. Le dijo, mientras que la besaba y miraba a Jasper con rabia.

\- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ¿perdiste a tu novia? ¡Ja! ¡Te irás con ella! Le dijo Jasper, mientras que se burlaba de él y de Perla.

\- ¡Desgraciada, adelante, ataca, ataca, aquí estoy! Le desafió Bill, mientras que ella se enojaba y saltaba para atacarlo, pero Garnet se interpuso, dándole una fuerte paliza en el rostro, que la terminó mandando a volar contra una pared de un edificio, la cual se destruyó y colapsó sobre Jasper.

\- ¡Ahora, salga, Señor Alcalde! Le pidió Garnet, mientras que Steven lo cubría.

\- ¿Adónde va, Señor Alcalde? Preguntó Steven, mientras que corrían por las calles.

\- ¡Al Ayuntamiento, de prisa, vamos a mi oficina! Le respondió, mientras que entraban en el edificio.

El hijo de Rose Cuarzo y el Mandatario entraron en el Ayuntamiento, cerrando la entrada y protegida por el Servicio de Seguridad y la escolta de Dewey, los civiles hicieron barricadas en los alrededores de los edificios y negocios para protegerlos, mientras que en el Ayuntamiento...

\- Aquí está. Dijo Dewey y sacó una espada del Siglo XVIII, la cual pertenecía a su tarara abuelo Theobald Wolfe Tone, el líder de las revueltas separatistas del Siglo XVIII en Irlanda.

\- Wow, ¿es de usted esa espada? Se quedó asombrada Amatista, quien había seguido a Steven y al Alcalde.

\- Pasó de generación en generación. Respondió Dewey, mientras que tomaba la espada de sus antepasados.

\- Increíble, felicitaciones, Señor Alcalde. Le felicitó Steven con Amatista.

\- Por favor, Steven, Amatista, llámenme Bill, no me traten de usted. Les pidió, mientras que salían a las calles para reunirse con Garnet y Lapis, quienes aún luchaban contra Jasper y sus fuerzas robóticas.

(Música Fighting Theme del OST del juego Mafia)

\- ¡A la carga! Se escuchó el grito del Señor Kofi Pizza con su familia, mientras que arrojaban toda una oleada de piedras y hasta botellas contra los robots.

\- ¡Estos humanos son un verdadero de dolor, cabeza, no puedo creer que me hayan causado muchas bajas! ¡Peridot, envíame más apoyo! Le pidió Jasper, pero en ese momento, la Gema se negó.

\- _¡No lo haré, Jasper!_ Se negó ella, mientras que en ese momento, en su distracción, recibió una fuerte golpiza de Garnet, seguido de un ataque de clones de agua, provenientes de Lapis.

\- Vaya, vaya, con que la niña y la gema fusionada quieren pelea, ¿no? ¡Entonces la han buscado! Les dijo, pero en ese momento, una poderosa ráfaga de una espada hirió a Jasper en el rostro y destruyó su equipo de ataque.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Preguntó Peridot y cuando se voltearon, vieron a Steven, Connie, al Alcalde Dewey y a Amatista, quienes venían en su ayuda.

\- ¡Ja! Con que quieren pelear, ¿no? Entonces, adelante, sobre todo el líder de este pueblo, te he visto llorar por tu querida Perla, jajaja, patético. Se burló Jasper, pero Dewey se lanzó con los chicos, Amatista atacó con su látigo y éste enrolló a la gema enemiga y el Alcalde le dirigió la espada a la cara.

\- Mataste a la persona más buena, dulce, hermosa e inteligente del Mundo, causaste terror y destrucción en mi pueblo y atacas a mis amigos, no te lo perdonaremos. Le dirigió serio Dewey su mirada, mientras que el miedo, de a poco, inundaba a Jasper.

(Música Escaflowne Opening del anime y manga "La visión de Escaflowne")

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Jasper y la espada de la Familia Dewey llegó a su cuello.

\- ¡Pagarás por lo que has hecho! ¡Peleemos, Jasper! Le desafió Steven.

\- ¡Bien! ¡¿Sí eso quieren?! ¡Entonces, andando! Les dijo ella, aceptando el combate.

 **:D A prepararse, que se viene el combate contra Jasper y el capítulo final de esta historia, pero no se preocupen, que haré una secuela, como señalé en capítulos anteriores, será para Agosto-Septiembre de este año n.n.**

 **Así que disfruten de esta historia y esperen luego para esos meses, ya que andaré en el mes de Julio ocupado por los estudios en la Facultad, ya que comienzan los exámenes orales finales y debo ir preparándolos todos, pero me repartiré los tiempos para todo y continuaré con mis proyectos e historias.**

 **Le mando saludos a AkumuHoshi, saQha, Urakashi, Laliasd, Hoogo y Guest n.n. Lo mismo para aletuki01, María, axeman 64 (gracias por los reviews en "El Misterio de la Sangre Real" n.n), Princesa andrmeda y Sayadiva64, seguiré con "El viaje a Atenas" y luego con las secuelas que prometí, pero todo a su tiempo.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan una buena noche y un buen comienzo del mes de Julio.**


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: Un helado viento cruzó desde el océano y llegó hacia la costa, donde una batalla se estaba por desatar, de un lado estaba Jasper con sus fuerzas robots, mientras que del otro lado, se encontraba Steven Universe junto a Garnet, Amatista, Lapis Lazuli y el Alcalde Bill Dewey, había un motivo; vencer a la enemiga, a la que le dio muerte a Perla.

\- Tienen tan solo tres segundos para rendirse, sino, ya saben. Les dijo Jasper.

\- Jamás lo haremos. Le negó Steven a obedecer sus órdenes.

\- Entonces todos ustedes serán liquidados por mí. Les respondió ella, mientras que comenzaba el combate.

(Música The Fighting Uruk-Hai del OST de la película "El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo")

Peridot, mientras tanto, en el cuarto de control de la mano, estaba viendo en las pantallas los números en rojo, que significaban las bajas en las filas robóticas.

\- Esta estúpida de Jasper me está destruyendo a todos mis Ejércitos, debo detenerla, ¿pero cómo? ¡Está loca¡ Ante cualquier cosa que me vaya a negar, ella me va a aplastar contra el suelo como a una cucaracha. Se dijo Peridot en un momento, en el que sabía que debería tomar una decisión con respecto a la pelea, en cualquier momento, ella debería huir de allí y no ser tomada prisionera de las Crystal Gem o peor, ser destruida por Jasper.

Peridot dejó el control de la sala de mandos y salió para ver qué podría hacer.

\- _Peridot, Peridot, necesito refuerzos, me están cercando cada vez más. Peridot, ¡PERIDOT! ¡Respóndeme, traga libros!_ Le ordenó Jasper pero al no obtener respuestas, se quedó tratando de establecer la comunicación con ella, pero no obtuvo respuestas, solo silencio.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Garnet se le apareció de repente y delante de ella.

\- Esto es por Perla. Le dijo ella y lanzó a Jasper contra un barco, el cual recibió el impacto de la Gem y lo terminó hundiendo.

\- ¿Habrá caído? Preguntó Connie.

En ese momento, las aguas comenzaron a agitarse.

\- ¡Está furiosa, aquí viene, todos a sus puestos! Ordenó Lapis, mientras que del mar, aparecía Jasper, entrando en un estado de furia.

\- ¡ESTA VEZ NO TENDRÉ PERDÓN SOBRE NADIE: LOS APLASTARÉ A TODOS! Gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas.

(Música Mansion Storm, Marc Baril, OST Soundtrack del juego "Scarface: The World is yours")

Jasper atacó primero a Garnet, lanzándola lejos de los demás, mientras que a Lapis la agarró, cuando trataba de auxiliar a la Gem de peinado afro.

\- ¡Suéltame, infeliz, tú no eres mi dueña! Le ordenó que la soltara ella, pero la Gema de peinado blanco se burló de ella.

\- Creó que me servirás para mi fusión, pero no pienso dejar que me controles. Le dijo Jasper, mirándola a los ojos y la obligó a hacer la fusión, pero en ese momento, Steven la atacó con un fuerte golpe de su escudo en la cara, soltando en el acto a Lapis.

\- ¡Huye, Lapis, busca a Garnet, de prisa, ve con Amatista! Le pidió Steven a ella, quien salió volando para buscar a Garnet.

\- ¡Maldito niño, ya me tienes harto, puede que seas el hijo de Rose Cuarzo, pero no tienes las agallas de enfrentarme, tan solo con mi voz, tu corazón se congela! Se burló Jasper, pero Steven no le temía.

\- No te tengo miedo. Le respondió el niño y volvió a atacarla a la enemiga con su escudo, mientras que Dewey saltaba con su espada en mano.

\- ¡"Tiochfaidh ar lá"!* Gritó el Alcalde Dewey, mientras que atacaba a Jasper y destruía su casco con la espada que llevaba él en su poder.

La enemiga tomó un respiro, mientras que aparecía Peridot.

\- Peridot, ¡¿dónde están los refuerzos?! Le preguntó Jasper furiosa, había recibido una gran cantidad de golpes de Garnet, sumado a los ataques de Steven, Amatista, Lapis y los espadazos que daba el Alcalde Dewey, los cuales habían destruido su casco.

\- ¡Te di el mando de los robots para acabar con tus enemigos, no para conquistar la Tierra, eso no fue lo que acordamos! ¡No te enviaré más apoyo! Le negó ella, cosa que terminó por destruir sus nervios y estalló en furia.

\- ¡Así que no quieres obedecer, ¿no?! ¡BIEN! ¡Haremos algo mucho más de tu "lado": Nos fusionaremos! Y agregaré a una pequeña rebelde que me ha causado bastantes problemas desde hace un tiempo atrás. Respondió Jasper, mientras que noqueaba a Peridot y agarraba a Lapis.

\- ¡Suéltame! Le ordenó ella, mientras que trataba de zafarse, pero Jasper estaba fuera de control y podría ponerla en peligro.

\- ¡Lapis, resiste! Gritó Amatista, mientras que con su látigo la rescataba y Steven golpeaba con su escudo en la cabeza a Jasper, dejándola atontada y a la vez, Peridot trató de escaparse, pero fue recapturada.

Fue en ese momento, en el que Jasper y Peridot se fusionaron, tras haber hecho el "baile de fusión", un fuerte temblor detuvo los combates contra las unidades robóticas, las cuales habían quedado destruidas por completo, Buck y Greg, desde el malecón donde la resistencia seguía, observaron la luz verde limón, donde vieron aparecer a la nueva enemiga: Zircon.

Esta fusión dio unos gigantescos pasos y se dirigió hacia sus enemigos.

\- Veo que les ha gustado esta nueva forma, jajajajajaa, ahora, a liquidar lo que me quedaba. Dijo y lanzó a Garnet, Amatista, Steven, Connie, Lapis y al Alcalde Dewey, los cuales terminaron en diversos puntos de Ciudad Playa.

\- ¡PERLA! Gritó Dewey, mientras que caía en las playas, en el mismo sitio donde Jasper había aparecido y dado su discurso.

Flashbacks:

\- _"¿Qué estás viendo, Buck?"_ Preguntó Bill, mientras que se sentaba con su hijo para ver la tv.

\- _"Sons of Anarchy, es el capítulo final. La he estado siguiendo desde hace mucho._ Le contó su hijo, mientras que seguían la historia de un grupo de motociclistas de un pueblo ficticio llamado Charming Town, California, donde allí, antes de que todo ocurriera, Bill se dio cuenta que tenía mucho que ver con el protagonista Jackson "Jax" Teller.

\- _"Tienes mucho que ver con Jax, aunque tienes también mucho parecido con Opie"_ Le añadió Buck.

Días después, en el cumpleaños de Bill, su hijo apareció con un regalo para su padre.

\- _Espero que te guste, papa._ Le dijo Buck, mientras que le mostraba una chaqueta de motociclista, igualita a la de la seria "Sons of Anarchy", incluso con su símbolo en la parte de atrás.

Bill no dijo nada, pero sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que el regalo que su hijo le había hecho era increíble, incluso para ser el Alcalde de Ciudad Playa, no tenía nada de malo recordar sus épocas de rebelde.

\- _Gracias, Buck, muchas gracias, hijo._ Le agradeció Bill, mientras que lo abrazaba a su hijo con fuerza, demostrando que él se preocupaba mucho por él.

Fin del flashbacks: Ahora él estaba allí, recordó que se había puesto la chaqueta que su hijo le había hecho, tenía la espada y encontró una moto abandonada en el malecón, mientras que se subía a ella, tomando los lentes de Sol oscuros, fue acelerando.

\- ¡Pueblo de Ciudad Playa, el día de hoy, vamos a luchar por la libertad, la justicia, el honor y lo más importante: Por Dios y por la Patria. No vamos a caer en manos de la esclavitud, como nuestros Libertadores hicieron su camino lleno de sacrificios, sudor, lágrimas y sangre, nosotros también lucharemos por la nuestra, ahora y para siempre! Dio su discurso Dewey, mientras que animaba a esa llama de libertad.

Steven con Connie se reagruparon junto a Garnet y Amatista.

\- Si Zircon encuentra a Perla, se quedará con ella y ahí será lo más complicado que hayamos experimentado. Advirtió Garnet.

\- Debemos atacarla con todo. Sugirió Connie.

\- Yo seré la distracción y sacaré a Perla de allí. Respondió Dewey, mientras que Buck, al escuchar las palabras de su padre, sintió que su corazón se le helaba.

\- Papa. Dijo Buck, pero su padre le puso las manos en su hombro.

\- Tranquilo, estaré bien, te lo prometo. Le prometió Bill, mientras que Buck, por primera vez, lloraba en los brazos de su padre, era un chico valiente y sin miedo, pero hasta el hombre y la mujer más valiente, lloran por sus seres queridos.

\- Papa, no quiero que te pase nada. Le pidió que no siguiera luchando.

\- Debo seguir luchando, Buck, no vamos a caer en la esclavitud, ¿tú quieres eso? ¿Quieres que tu abuelo vea esto? ¿Quieres que la Familia Dewey sea derrotada por un ser de otro Universo? Le preguntó, cosa que sabía que la familia era y sigue siendo lo más importante, inmediatamente, Buck se secó las lágrimas.

\- Tienes razón, nadie se mete con Ciudad Playa ni con la Familia Dewey. Respondió su hijo y su padre le sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo.

\- Así se habla. Ahora, a luchar. Respondió Bill, mientras que veía en el Cielo del Amanecer, vio volar un cuervo.

 _\- "El cuervo es parte de la familia, simboliza a nuestros hijos y nietos caídos en el frente de guerra contra Inglaterra. Tu bisabuelo solía contarme que después de que sus hijos fallecieran en el campo de batalla, un cuervo se le poso en el hombro y nunca se fue de él, permaneció con él hasta su muerte, de ahí nacieron los "Batallones Cuervos Negros" del IRA y el cuervo es nuestro símbolo de guerra"_ Escuchó una vez en el pasado a su padre relatarle por el año 1976 sobre la historia de aquellas unidades militares del IRA en Irlanda, donde sus hermanos y hermanas combatían por los Católicos y la Libertad de Irlanda y su Unificación.

\- _"El cuervo de mi familia ha vuelto"_ Pensó Dewey, mientras que lo veía volar libremente a aquella ave.

Fue en ese momento, en el que Steven le habló.

\- ¿Listo, Señor Alcalde? Perdón, Bill. Le habló el hijo de Rose.

(Música Come join the murder de The White Buffalo & The Forest Rangers, de la serie "Sons of Anarchy")

\- Andando. Respondió y se preparó para el combate, él iba a distraer a Zircon, mientras que ellos iban a buscar a Greg, había una sola forma de liquidarla a esa fusión y era el cañón láser podría destruirla.

There's a blackbird perched outside my window

I hear him calling

I hear him sing

He burns me with his eyes of gold to embers

He sees all my sins

He reads my soul

\- Suerte, amigo. Le desearon los amigos de Buck a Bill.

\- Mucha suerte suerte, Señor Alcalde. Le deseó también la gente de la Ciudad, mientras que lo veían avanzar con la moto y hacia la batalla.

\- No me olviden nunca, pueblo de Ciudad Playa. Todos ustedes fueron y siempre serán una gran familia que nos recibió con los abrazos abiertos cuando llegamos de Irlanda sin nada en nuestras manos. Les agradeció Bill, mientras que se dirigía hacia las playas.

One day that bird he spoke to me

Like Martin Luther

Like Perecles

Desde los acantilados, Greg vio a su amigo avanzar hacia una batalla desigual, pero debían ganar tiempo, el cañón debía ser utilizado para destruir esa fusión, ya que las Gems no estaban preparadas para enfrentar a una fusión tan poderosa.

La moto aceleró, mientras que Bill Dewey alzó la vista y vio al cuervo volar sobre su cabeza, en su cabeza recordaba a sus parientes caídos en el campo de batalla, su tío Gerry, quien murió protegiendo a sus Camaradas en County Tyornne, estando herido, se quedó para proteger la retirada de los Soldados del IRA, recibiendo una gran cantidad de disparos, antes de ser alcanzado por el disparo de un francotirador de la RUC*, alcanzó a izar la bandera nacional de Irlanda con la del IRA y el de los "Batallones Cuervos Negros", muriendo por una gran causa: Por el futuro de su pueblo y el de sus seres queridos. También su primos Harry y Kate, se sacrificaron para hacer estallar un puente de abastecimiento en 1972 en las afueras de Belfast, gritando por la libertad de Irlanda.

Las lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos, pero no por tristeza, sino porque ellos lo apoyaban desde el Más Allá.

\- _Estamos contigo._ Le respondieron sus seres queridos fallecidos en la larga guerra contra Inglaterra.

Come join the murder

Come fly with black

We'll give you freedom

From the human trap

Come join the murder

Soar on my wings

You'll touch the hand of God

And He'll make you king

And He'll make you king

\- ¡EN NOMBRE DE TODOS LOS DEWEY, POR DIOS, POR LA PATRIA Y POR LA CIUDAD Y MI AMADA IRLANDA: VUELVE DE DONDE VINISTE, INVASORA, QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS "BATALLONES DE LOS CUERVOS NEGROS" QUEDE GRABADO PARA SIEMPRE EN TU MEMORIA!Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Dewey, mientras que se lanzaba para rescatar a Perla, antes de que Zircon la tomara para tener más poder.

\- Vaya, vaya, con que el pequeño humano quiere pelear, ¿dónde estarán tus amigos para protegerte? Le preguntó de forma burlona Zircon, mientras que veía al cuervo volar sobre ella.

Desde los acantilados, Steven y las Gem con Connie sacaron el cañón láser.

\- Unamos todo nuestro para dar el golpe contra ella. Ordenó Garnet.

On a blanket made of woven shadows

Flew up to Heaven

On raven's glide

There's angels that turn my wings to wax now

I fell like Judas, from grace tonight

And on that day he lied to me

Like Martin Luther

Like Peracles .

Bill logró rescatar a Perla, antes de que Zircon se fusionara con ella y obtuviera más poder para vencer a sus enemigos, a su vez. vio cerca de las colinas a las dos Crystal Gem con Steven.

\- ¡Desgraciado, vuelve aquí! Le gritó Zircon, mientras que iba tras él.

No quería que Perla sufriera ningún daño más, no sabía si ella viviría, pero si sobrevivía, ella sabría del héroe que le salvó la vida.

\- Descansa, Princesa. Le dijo Bill, mientras que le besaba la frente y luego posaba sus manos en el rostro de ella y luego besaba sus labios, para después de haberse despedido de ella, se dirigió a enfrentar a Zircon, mientras que las Crystal Gem con Steven y Lapis dispararían el cañón.

Come join the murder

Come fly with black

We'll give you freedom

From the human trap

Come join the murder

Soar on my wings

You'll touch the hand of God

And He'll make you king

And He'll make you king

I walk among the children of my fathers

The broken wings

The traitor's cost

They call to me but never touch my heart now

I am too far

I am too lost.

Pero en ese momento, antes de que Bill se dirigiera al campo de batalla, Perla, para sorpresa de todos, abrió los ojos y, aunque su vista estaba muy difuminada por el ataque de Jasper, vio que no era un sueño.

\- ¡Bill, Señor Alcalde! Le llamó ella, pero ya estaba en el campo de batalla, para defenderla a ella y a todos los seres queridos del pueblo.

\- ¡Perla, espera! Le quiso detener Steven, pero ella se dirigió hacia donde iba el Alcalde.

All I can hear is what he spoke to me

Like Martin Luther

Like Peracles

Come join the murder

Come fly with black

We'll give you freedom

From the human trap

Come join the murder

Soar on my wings

You'll touch the hand of God

And He'll make you king

And He'll make you king

So now I curse that raven's fire

You made me hate

You made me burn

He laughed aloud as he flew from Eden

You always knew

You never learn

The crow no longer sings to me

Like Martin Luther

Or Peracles.

Empuñando la espada y llevando la chaqueta que Buck le había hecho a su padre, Bill vio que no iba solo, alguien más se había sumado a la pelea.

\- ¡Sí vas tú, yo también voy. Si tú saltas...! Le dijo ella.

\- ¡Yo salto! Le completó la frase de "Titanic" a Perla.

\- ¡¿Estás listo?! Le preguntó ella, feliz de saber que tenía a alguien que estaba enamorado de ella.

\- ¡Hágamoslo! Respondió Bill y Perla sacó su espada de espadachín y se dirigieron hacia Zircon.

Desde las colinas, el cañón estaba listo y en ese momento, Bill vio en la chaqueta el emblema de los "Batallones Cuervos Negros", además de que el ave que volaba sobre sus cabezas, sobrevolaba la cabeza de Zircon por algún motivo.

\- Estén listas para disparar. Dijo Garnet.

\- Perla y el Alcalde Dewey siguen ahí. Le detuvo Amatista.

\- Deben retirarse de allí pero antes, deben dejar aturdida a Zircon para vencerla. Añadió Steven.

A su vez, en las playas, Perla y Bill Dewey se tomaron de las manos, empuñando sus armas blancas y cerraron los ojos.

Come join the murder

Come fly with black  
We'll give you freedom  
From the human trap  
Come join the murder  
Soar on my wings  
You'll touch the hand of God  
And He'll make you king  
Come join the murder  
Come fly with black  
We'll give you freedom  
From the human trap  
Come join the murder  
Soar on my wings  
You'll touch the hand of God  
And He'll make you king  
And He'll make you king .

\- "Vuela en la oscuridad y prescindir de la humanidad" Recitó Bill la frase de Jackson "Jax" Teller, mientras que se escuchaba el golpe de las espadas.

Las espadas crujieron, mientras que parecía que la batalla no tendría ganadores, Garnet ordenó disparar el cañón.

\- ¡Disparen! Ordenó ella.

\- ¡Ellos siguen ahí! Respondió Amatista.

\- ¡Si no la detenemos, estaremos con un grave problema, disparen! Ordenó ella, Amatista con lágrimas en los ojos, como todos los demás, dispararon el cañón hacia Zircon, la cual seguía combatiendo y había atacado con mucha violencia a Perla y a Alcalde.

\- ¿Algo qué decir antes de morir? Les preguntó.

\- "Nadie detiene la tempestad de los Cuervos" Le respondió Bill, mientras que Perla la apuñalaba en el pecho a la enemiga, atacando un punto débil.

\- Lo hicimos. Dijo ella, mientras que lo abrazaba a Bill, ya sin fuerzas, ya sin poder moverse, habían logrado herir a Zircon, pero no tenían tiempo de huir del disparo del cañón.

Viendo como la luz del disparo iba hacia ellos, ambos se abrazaron y se besaron.

\- Te veré en el Otro Lado. Dijo Bill.

\- Espérame allí, Mi Alcalde. Le respondió ella, mientras que llegaba el disparo hacia Zircon y ellos.

Come join the murder  
Come fly with black  
We'll give you freedom  
From the human trap  
Come join the murder  
Soar on my wings  
You'll touch the hand of God  
And He'll make you king  
Come join the murder  
Come fly with black  
We'll give you freedom  
From the human trap  
Come join the murder  
Soar on my wings  
You'll touch the hand of God  
And He'll make you king  
And He'll make you king.

La canción se detuvo, mientras que solo se escuchaban los acordes de la guitarra, el cuervo desapareció, volando en lo más alto de los Cielos y sobre el suelo de la playa, dos espadas estaban juntas, mientras que el Amanecer iba llegando.

Come join the murder

Come fly with black

We'll give you freedom

From the human trap

Come join the murder

Soar on my wings

You'll touch the hand of God

And He'll make you king

Come join the murder

Come fly with black

We'll give you freedom

From the human trap

Come join the murder

Soar on my wings

You'll touch the hand of God

And He'll make you king

And He'll make you king.

Solo había una gran columna de humo en aquel sitio con las espadas y el lema escrito: " _Vuela en la oscuridad, sé como los cuervos, vive y lucha por tu pueblo, por Dios y por la Patria y jamás te rindas"_ Rezaba el lema de aquella espada de Irlanda.

En medio del humo, dos manos estaban unidas y tomadas, mientras que llegaba el Amanecer.

 **D: No me maten, aún no es el capítulo final de esta historia, mañana saldrá el capítulo final de "Un romance fuera de este Mundo", para luego en Agosto-Septiembre, saldrá la secuela n.n. Así que espero que disfruten de esta historia y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo final de esta historia.**

 **Antes, vamos con las aclaraciones.**

 *** Theobald Wolfe Tone, conocido también como Wolfe Tone (1763-1798), fue el líder de la "Society of the United Irishmen", además de ser un importante patriota irlandés y ser considerado como el padre del Republicanismo irlandés.**

 ***RUC ("Royal Ulster Constabulary"), en español se la denomina "Gendarmería Real del Ulster", fundada en 1922 hasta su desaparición en el año 2001, fue una antigua agencia de Policía del Reino Unido existente en Irlanda del Norte. Sus miembros e instalaciones fueron objetivos del IRA y del INLA durante la época de "Los Problemas" o "The Troubles", condecorados por la Reina Isabel II en Abril del 2000 con la Cruz de San Jorge, la condecoración más importante del país. Sus agentes han sido muy cuestionados por el accionar que llevaron contra las minorías Católicas, llevando incluso a la discriminación, además de haber tenido un papel muy importante en el "Conflicto de Irlanda del Norte" , en sus accionares contra los Católicos, utilizaron métodos como la tortura e incluso colaboraron con algunas veces con los Paramilitares Unionistas en la comisión de crímenes. Hoy en día, su reemplazo es el PSNI o Servicio de Policía de Irlanda del Norte. (Vean la película "En el nombre del Padre", la historia del joven Gerry Colon, acusado falsamente por el Gobierno del Reino Unido como del de Irlanda del Norte, por el atentado al bar de Guildford. Se las recomiendo la película).**

 **Bueno, amigos, Camaradas, espero que les guste este capítulo, el epílogo será un poco más largo y para Agosto-Septiembre, sale la secuela de esta historia n.n. Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan un buen fin de semana. Nos vemos :D.**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo Final: **¿Cómo están? :D ¿Me extrañaron? Bueno, ya llegó por quien lloraban, acá MontanaHatsune92 ha vuelto y pido disculpas por no haber actualizado el capítulo final de "Un romance fuera de este Mundo", pero es que he estado bastante ocupado con los finales orales de la Facultad. Ya he aprobado una gran cantidad de estos y ahora el lunes doy los últimos dos, la prueba de fuego más difícil, pero estoy preparado para todo n.n. Con respecto a los otros proyectos como el crossover de Steven Universe con Rosario+Vampire y Padre Coraje, como también los de GTA-Emily The Strange, quedarán suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso u.u, lamento informarlo, los empezaré para Agosto-Septiembre, donde además, tengo pensado escribir una secuela, para esos meses, de Steven Universe sobre esta historia n.n. Así que prepárense n.n :D.**

 **Así que vamos al capítulo final XD :D:**

Parecía como si Ciudad Playa hubiera recibido la visita de la guerra, las calles estaban completamente desiertas, podían oírse disparos aún sobre los edificios y las calles, donde los civiles habían formado una Milicia con la Policía y lograron vencer a las fuerzas invasoras, dirigidas por Jasper.

\- _Estoy caminando por el malecón, en la zona de los muelles, donde la Policía tiene rodeado el lugar, ya que aún quedan remanentes de los robots de esa Gema llamada Jasper. Dios, esto parece Siria, Irak, Libia, Yemen, Afganistán, Nigeria, Egipto, todos esos países afectados por las guerras, es como caminar por Kobane, solo hay destrucción y soledad. Es idéntica a la guerra que hubo contra el ISIS o "Estado Islámico". Para mis amigos en el extranjero que me mandan sus vídeos de los conflictos, yo también les mando este materia y que sepan todos: No estamos solos en el Universo"_ Dijo Ronaldo a la cámara, mientras que se dirigía a la casa de su familia.

La gente empezaba a rearmar todo después de la Batalla de Ciudad Playa, puesto ese nombre por Steven para liberarse de una posible dominación, llevada a cabo por Jasper, la cual, estaba en las playas, inconsciente y separada, había perdido su fusión con Peridot y ambas yacían allí, fuera de combate.

\- ¡Papa! ¡Papa! Le llamaba Buck a su padre, pero él no respondía.

\- ¡Perla! ¡Perla! ¡Respondan! ¡Alcalde Dewey! Llamaba Steven, pero no había ningún rastro de ellos, solo silencio, pero en un momento dado, Amatista corrió hacia la orilla del mar y vio algo que le llamó la atención suya.

\- ¿Qué encontraste, Amatista? Le preguntó Garnet, mientras que ella tenía en sus manos dos espadas.

\- Son las espadas de Perla y de Bill Dewey. Les dijo ella, mientras que se ponían en marcha rápidamente.

\- Tienen que estar por aquí, de prisa y esperemos que Jasper no siga fusionada. Pidió Garnet, mientras que desde la cima de la colina, bajaba corriendo Greg para buscar a los demás.

\- ¡Steven, Steven! Le llamó su padre.

\- Papa, ¿qué ocurre? Preguntó su hijo, mientras que el marido de Rose recuperaba el aliento.

\- El ataque contra Jasper fue un éxito, lograron destruir su fusión uniendo sus poderes. Les felicitó él.

\- Genial, entonces no podrá hacerlo de nuevo. Festejó Connie.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso. Le negó Garnet, mientras que un aurora de preocupación invadía las playas.

\- Debemos seguir, mi padre está allí aún. Les pidió Buck y prosiguieron.

Siguieron con la búsqueda, una preocupación constante era con que si todavía Jasper seguía fusionada a Peridot, para eso se dividieron en dos grupos, Garnet, Amatista y Lapis iban a buscar a Jasper y Peridot, mientras que Steven, Connie, Buck y Greg iban por Perla y el Alcalde Dewey.

\- ¿Algo? Preguntó Steven a Garnet, Lapis y Amatista.

\- Nada, seguiremos con la búsqueda más al Sur. Le dijo Garnet, mientras que Buck buscaba solo a su padre.

Temía de que algo le pasara, por lo cual corría sin parar, dominado por el miedo de que algo hubiera pasado.

\- ¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡¿Dónde estás?! Preguntaba a todo pulmón el hijo del Mandatario.

Fue en ese momento, en el que Buck se encontró con Perla, allí estaba ella, tratando de reanimar a alguien que estaba a su lado, sin vida, Buck sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y pedía que no fuera cierta persona.

\- ¡Papa, papa, no, papa! Gritó, mientras que caía de rodillas, llorando, mientras que veía a su padre yacer en el suelo de las playas.

\- Él, él dio su vida por defenderme de Jasper en el momento en el que ella trató de apuñalarme de nuevo. Le contó Perla, mientras que caía a los brazos de Buck y estallaba en lágrimas.

\- ¡No puede ser, no! ¡Por favor, no, tiene que ser un sueño! ¡PAPA! Gritaba Buck y sus gritos atrajeron a Steven y compañía, quienes fueron corriendo para ver qué había pasado.

\- ¡Perla, sobreviviste! Le dijo Amatista.

Ella no dijo nada, había sobrevivido, pero Bill no.

\- ¡Alcalde Bill, resista! ¡Vamos, de prisa, hay que aplicarle RCP! Pidió Steven, mientras que trataban de reanimarlo, pero era en vano.

(Música Like Toy Soldiers de Eminem)

Bill no respondía a los estímulos que le habían estado dando para mejorarse, todo estaba en la calma, en su subconsciente, se encontraba solo en la oscuridad, sabiendo que llegaría al final del túnel, cuando alguien le detuvo.

\- _Alcalde Bill Dewey._ Le llamó una voz familiar y se dio la vuelta.

\- _No puede ser._ Se dijo, mientras que veía con sus propios ojos a Rose Cuarzo delante de él.

\- _No debe darse por vencido, su padre, quien le dio todo su aliento para que pudiera declarar su amor a Perla también está aquí, como toda su familia._ Le dijo ella.

\- _Agradezco su preocupación, Señorita Cuarzo, pero ya no me queda otra alternativa, debo cruzar al otro Mundo._ Le dijo él, mientras que iba dirigiéndose hacia ese sitio, pero ella le tomó de las manos.

\- _No debe hacerlo, tiene una vida por delante. ¿Recuerda a Perla?_ Le preguntó ella, cosa que hizo efecto en su mente.

\- _Sí, como me gustaría estar allí de vuelta._ Pidió él, cosa que de golpe, comenzó a iluminarse todo el sitio.

 _\- Allí debe estar, con sus seres queridos y jamás darse por vencidos. Ustedes lograron vencer a Jasper y a sus fuerzas. Nunca se rindan, luchen y protejan a los que aman._ Le dijo Rose, mientras que desaparecía con la Familia de Bill y él sentía que todo el suelo colapsaba y él caía a un vacío sin fin.

De vuelta en la Tierra, en Ciudad Playa:

\- ¡Vamos, uno, dos, tres, atrás! Pidió Perla, mientras que hacía respiración boca a boca, sin que se diera cuenta, Bill abrió los ojos y pudo sentir los suaves y dulces labios de la hermosa Crystal Gem.

Al verlo, todos se sorprendieron:

\- ¡Uno, dos, tres, atrás! Pidió ella, pero en ese momento, Bill le tomó con sus manos el rostro de Perla.

\- Estoy de vuelta. Le dijo él, mientras que la besaba apasionadamente.

\- ¡Alcalde! Gritaron de felicidad Steven, Connie, Amatista, Lapis, Greg y hasta Garnet, quien se secó las lágrimas de la emoción.

(Música Reunion del OST 13 de la película "The Truman Show")

\- ¡Papa! Gritó emocionado Buck, mientras que se abrazaba con su padre.

\- ¡Mi hijo! ¡Jamás te dejaría solo, mi hijo, no llores, ya estoy aquí! Le contestó Bill, mientras que no se soltaban ninguno de los dos.

\- Papa. Dijo Buck, mientras que terminaban de abrazarse y luego, él se dirigía hacia Perla.

Pero aún quedaba un asunto por resolver y ese problema era Jasper y Peridot.

(Música Where the sidewalk ends de JDP del Watch-Dogs)

\- Agh, ¿Qué me pasó? Se preguntó Jasper, tras verse sin su fusión y encañonada por Peridot.

\- ¡Esto se terminó, Jasper! Le gritó Peridot, quien la tenía a punta de pistola.

\- ¡Jajaja! Eres igual a todas ellas, una simple inútil, tú me arruinaste mi plan de conquista con tu "orden". Le dijo Jasper, burlándose de ella, pero Peridot le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, quebrando su Gema.

Justo en ese momento, llegaron Steven y Compañía.

\- Ahhh, vaya, vaya, con que quieren pelea. ¿No? Les preguntó Jasper, burlándose de ellos, pero cuando vio que su Gema estaba quebrándose, tuvo que ceder, pero no pudo frenarlo.

\- No, Jasper, tú te has quedado sin nadie. Le dijo Garnet, mientras que ella le daba un fuerte golpe en el rostro y la mandaba a volar, no sin antes lanzarla hacia Amatista, quien la agarró con su látigo.

\- ¡Esto es por arruinar la fiesta! Le gritó la peli blanca, mientras que la lanzaba ahora a Perla y el Alcalde Dewey.

\- ¡Esto es por Ciudad Playa! Gritaron ambos.

\- ¡Esto es por querer fusionarte contigo! Gritó Lapis Lazuli.

\- ¡Esto es por haber casi matado a Perla y a Alcalde! Gritaron Steven y Connie y la volvieron a lanzar a Garnet, mientras que Peridot también se unía.

\- ¡Esto es por usarme! Le gritó la Gema verde lima.

\- ¡Y esto es por haberte burlado de nosotros, jamás tendrás una vida como la tenemos nosotros, solo vives por tu odio! Gritó Garnet y de una fuerte patada la mandó a volar, directo hacia el Espacio.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Se escucharon los gritos finales de la Gema, quien cayó en el Sol, perdiéndose para siempre en el Universo.

Tal vez ella volvería para vengarse, pero por otro lado, sabrían como vencerla, por su parte, Peridot vio a todas sus fuerzas robóticas destruidas, solo se limitó a llevarse a los pocos que quedaban de pie.

\- Lamento todo esto: Se que somos enemigas, pero creo que deberían dejarme ir, no quería formar parte de su plan, solo quería pelear con ustedes, pero me dejé llevar. Agh, será mejor que me retire. Les dijo ella.

\- Espera. Le detuvo Steven.

\- ¿Sí? Preguntó ella y sintió la mano del chico en espalda.

\- Puedes venir cuando quieras de visita. Le dijo él, mientras que las Gems asentían con la cabeza, Peridot sonrió y se despidió de ellos, subiéndose a su nave con sus fuerzas.

Y así fue como Ciudad Playa se reconstruyó, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, pero sin que la prensa nacional se llegará a enterar de lo ocurrido, como también sobre el romance de Bill Dewey con Perla, si tan solo llegaba a escucharse algo así, sería una terrible oleada de chimentos nada buenos.

Se veía a Steven y Connie pasear por las playas, mientras que Lapis conversaba con Garnet y Amatista sobre haberles dejado que se quedara a vivir con ellas.

\- ¡Ahora somos más contigo! Gritó feliz Amatista, mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza y Garnet miraba hacia la colina, donde Bill Dewey se encontraba con Perla.

(Música You get what you give de New Radicals)

\- ¿Sabes? Ha sido una gran experiencia todo lo vivido y demás, sobre todo cuando peleamos juntos contra Jasper, pero, ¿crees que me aceptarás porque no soy como tú? Le preguntó Bill, un tanto preocupado, mientras que se sonrojaba, Perla al ver así, tan tierno y dulce en sus palabras y miradas, se acercó a él.

\- Para mí, eres perfecto y no hay nadie igual para mí que tú. Le respondió ella, mientras que lo tomaba en sus manos y lo besaba apasionadamente.

(Música This is charming life de Joan Armatrading, de la serie "Sons of Anarchy")

\- Wow, siento que toqué el Cielo, gracias a un bello Ángel aquí presente. Se dijo asombrado Bill, mientras que la tomaba ahora a ella en sus brazos, compartiendo un dulce y tierno beso bajo la Luz de la Luna sobre las playas del pueblo.

\- Y que por siempre estemos juntos. Pidió Perla.

\- Y así será. Añadió Dewey, mientras que se quedaban mirando las estrellas en esa perfecta noche romántica.

\- Te amo, Mi Alcalde. Le respondió Perla.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Mi Crystal Gem. Finalizó Dewey, besándola de nuevo, sintiendo que sus deseos, finalmente, se habían cumplido.

(Música final Aterisk, Opening 1 de Bleach)

Y así fue como Perla y Bill Dewey, finalmente, cumplieron sus deseos: Formar una pareja, ser felices y vivir sus vidas por siempre. Y pensar que todo había comenzado con unas clases de poesía y música, de las cuales, jamás olvidarían esos días de éxito y gloria.

FIN.

 **Bueno, amigos, colegas, Camaradas, Soldados, Oficiales, XD, aquí termina esta gran historia, este es el final que he pensado e ideado durante bastante tiempo :3. Pero no se desilusionen, que en Agosto-Septiembre, saldré la secuela de esta serie y continuaré con los demás proyectos, incluyendo los que fueron cancelados.**

 **Mando saludos a AkumuHoshi, saQha, Urakashi, Laliasd, Guest y Princess andrmeda :D. Saludos para todos ustedes y nos estamos viendo.**

 **Se despide cordialmente de ustedes y hasta la próxima seria su amigo y Camarada MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana.**


End file.
